


Some Things Never Change...and Some Things Do

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Sex, Stanford and A Sweetshop 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because it's me, Cas is secretly a BAMF, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sabriel AU, Sex, So is Gabriel, Sweetshop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next installment of the Sex, Stanford and a Sweetshop Verse.  Sam's facing the ultimate trifecta of issues.  He has finals coming up, Christmas shopping for Gabriel and he keeps seeing someone he thinks might be his Dad or his brother around every corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!! I honestly wasn't expecting it to be 20,000 words. That was far longer than intended, but I really love it and there will be more added on to this series, since there is so much potential for angst and things with Gabriel's family (as well as what happens with Cas and Dean!) and other stuff too.

  
  
  
  
  
Gabriel finished pouring an extra-large (or Sam-size, since that’s what he called it now) Hot Chocolate with two shots of espresso just as Sam walked in.  His boyfriend still looked dead on his feet and was dragging noticeably.  “Here, know you need this.”    
  
Sam groaned and immediately stumbled to the counter.  Prepping for finals week was a bitch.  Especially when all of his professors seemed determined to torture him.  “Best boyfriend ever.”  
  
“Yup!  I expect an award at the end of the year.”  Gabriel grinned up at Sam.    
  
Sam leaned over the counter and kissed Gabriel, hard and quick.  “You’ll receive your award in bed.”    
  
Gabriel laughed.  “Excellent, since I take it that means I am the best?”  
  
Sam took another sip of hot chocolate and leaned over the counter again.  He knew how much Gabriel loved the taste of chocolate on his lips.  “You are.  And you’re mine.  And I got us chocolate syrup.”    
  
“God I hit the jackpot.”  Gabriel said in an awed voice.  “Get upstairs and finish your studying for the night.  You’re mine when I get upstairs.”  
  
Sam saluted.  “Sir, yes sir!”    
  
Gabriel watched Sam bound up the stairs, his laptop bag bouncing behind him.  He smiled.  He was so in love with that kid.  The past two months had been the best of his life.  When Sam realized that he was too good for him, it was going to break his heart.    
  
“You are besotted.”  
  
He looked over his shoulder at Cas.  “Says the dude who fell for his one weekend stand he had a few weeks ago.”    
  
Castiel raised an eyebrow.  “At least I admit to the love at first sight.  You have yet to tell Sam.”  
  
Gabriel smiled, his lips trembling for a moment.  “I will.  I just...he’s gonna break my heart when he leaves.”    
  
“Why would he leave?”    
  
He sucked in a slow, deep breath.  “Semester is almost over.  After Christmas he can move back.  The dorm’ll be repaired.”    
  
Castiel frowned at his brother.  “Sam has not applied for housing for next semester Gabriel.”  
  
Gabriel blinked at his brother, hope flaring in his chest.  Sam hadn’t applied for housing.  He wasn’t planning to leave.  “He hasn’t?”   
  
“And you accuse me of being socially inept Gabriel.”  Castiel walked over to the front door of the shop and flipped the sign to ‘Closed’.  “I would suggest you speak to your boyfriend immediately.”  
  
His mouth went dry and he smiled at his baby brother.  “You’re too good to me Cas.”  
  
“I am aware.  Now go upstairs to speak with Sam before you manage to convince yourselves of something else ridiculous.” Castiel said, untying the apron around his waist.    
  
Gabriel chuckled.  “You got it Cas.  Thanks.”  
  
Castiel nodded.  “You are most welcome Gabriel.”  He watched his brother run up the stairs after Sam and stared down at the counter.  He’d had that.  Even if it had been for only a weekend, he had recognized the look on his face as the same one Sam wore when he was happy.  He had been in love.  But only him.    
  
He sighed.  Perhaps some of them were not meant to be as happy as Gabriel clearly was.  Maybe he had made a mistake admitting how he felt after that weekend.  Castiel moved into the backroom and shut down the ovens.  He had thought he was not alone in those feelings.  He had been wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sam!”

Sam looked up from his books and blinked as Gabriel came flying up the stairs. "Everything okay? Did something happen?"

Gabriel grinned and jogged over to the table. He cupped Sam's face in his hands and pulled him in for a slow kiss. Damnit. He was so in love with this kid. When he pulled away he grinned when he saw that Sam’s eyes were a little glazed over.    
  
“Okay.  So not complaining, but is everything actually okay?”  Sam turned to face Gabriel and tugged the smaller man closer, between his spread legs.    
  
“That depends on whether or not Cas was telling the truth.”  Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and leaned in for another kiss.    
  
Sam’s brows furrowed and he gave Gabriel a look.  “I’m confused.”    
  
Gabriel hummed against Sam’s lips before grinning again.  “Well.  Cas told me that you hadn’t applied for housing next semester.  Does that happen to be true?”    
  
Sam had a moment to be completely and utterly terrified before he realized that Gabriel was still grinning at him.  “Um, no, I hadn’t, I mean, I didn’t think I needed, I should have asked, but I didn’t even think about it, I’m so sorry Gabriel.”  
  
Gabriel laughed and pulled Sam in for another kiss, this one hot and messy and involving a lot more tongue.  He tugged himself away just long enough to grin at Sam and whisper, “Shut up and kiss me,” Before their lips were sealed together again.  He barely gave Sam time to come up for air, determined to drive him crazy when they finally broke apart.    
  
Sam licked his lips.  They felt hot and swollen.  It felt like the best thing in the universe.  “Gabriel?”    
  
He took a long, slow breath and told himself that ripping Sam’s clothes off right this second would only result in couch sex.  There was no need for couch sex when they had a room right down the hall and could have very proper-involving-large-amounts-of-chocolate-without-staining-furniture-sex.  “Yeah Sam?”    
  
“I’d really like to stay here instead of moving back into the dorm.”  Sam admitted, his lips still curled in a grin.    
  
Gabriel leaned close and kissed Sam again, soft and slow.  “What a coincidence.  I’d like the same thing.”    
  
Sam melted into their next kiss, forgetting all about his books and concentrating all on pulling Gabriel closer between his legs.  He could worry about studying later.  “Who’s watching the store?”    
  
“Cas closed up.”  Gabriel dropped his hands to the hem of Sam’s shirt and started to push it up.  “Can I convince you to pull away?  Maybe come to bed with that new bottle of chocolate syrup so I can enjoy you properly.”  
  
Sam chuckled, tugging his shirt up and off.  “I think you like chocolate more than me.”  
  
“Nonsense.”  Gabriel unbuttoned his own shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders, cupping Sam’s face in his hands again.  He rubbed his thumbs slowly over Sam’s cheeks, loving the feel of his skin.    
  
“You okay there Gabriel?”  Sam looked up at his boyfriend, smiling happily.  Gabriel’s attention was far, far away even as they stared at each other.    
  
Gabriel focused in on Sam’s eyes, smiling into them as he leaned closer.  “Yeah.  Very okay.  Think I might be the best okay I’ve ever been.”    
  
Sam laughed.  “Okay, now I know something is up.  You aren’t making any sense.  What’s going on Gabriel?”    
  
He leaned in for another slow kiss.  “I’m in love with you.”  Gabriel pressed their foreheads together, standing close to Sam, his fingers running down over his shoulders.  He smiled.  “I’m so in love with you, I’m not making any sense.”    
  
Sam opened his eyes and stared at Gabriel.  His breath felt caught in his chest and he held on tighter to Gabriel’s hips.  “You...you’re…?”  
  
Gabriel nodded.  “Yeah.  Hoping that I’m not the only one.”  He swallowed and continued to stare at Sam, his lips curling in a smile.  “Am I?”    
  
Sam shook his head and leaned in for another kiss, pulling Gabriel tightly to him.  “No.  No, you aren’t.  Gabriel.”  Sam kissed Gabriel again, laughing as he held him close.  “I’m in love with you too.”    
  
“Well, thank god for that.  Now we can get on to the kinky celebration sex.”    
  
“With chocolate.”  Sam said with a laugh.  He stood up and wrapped both hands around Gabriel’s hips, lifting him so they were even again and so Gabriel’s legs could wrap around his waist.  He pressed their foreheads together.    
  
Gabriel situated his arms around Sam’s shoulders and pressed close for a kiss.  “I’ve told you how hot it is that you can pick me up like that, right?”    
  
“Numerous times.”  Sam walked them over to the fridge, grabbed the fresh bottle of chocolate syrup and handed it to Gabriel.  “Now.  I think you mentioned something about celebrating?”    
  
“God I love you.”  Gabriel stretched up and kissed Sam, long and slow.  “Let’s go, I gotta take advantage of you before the giant monster that is final exam week swallows you whole.”    
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~
> 
> I tried to break this chapter up and failed, so yay long chapter for you!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam hurried home, doing a mental count of the Christmas presents he had bought so far.  Cas, Jess, a couple of the other shop employees.  Everyone except the one that mattered.  He pushed his fingers through his hair.  Exam week was over at last and now he had two and a half weeks to do nothing but help Gabriel in the shop and spend time with him.    
  
The loud roar of an engine he knew better than he knew his own heartbeat sounded behind him.  Sam spun around, his heart in his throat, looking for the familiar black car, with bench seats and his brother at the wheel.  There was nothing in sight.  He sighed and shook his head.  Now even his memory was playing with him.  He should get home.  He stepped into the busy shop and gave Cas a wave at the front desk.    
  
“Gabriel is in the back Sam!”  Castiel called out before turning to the next customer in line at the counter.    
  
Sam gave another grateful wave and stepped behind the ‘Employees Only’ door and into the back where the ovens were.  Gabriel was there, rushing from oven to counter and back again, sheet-trays piled high with chocolates and sweets.  Gabriel even had a lollipop in his mouth.  He gave a hopeless smile and leaned against the sink, watching his boyfriend.    
  
Gabriel turned and jumped when he saw Sam standing in the doorway, leaning against the sink.  “Trying to give me a heart attack there Sammich?”    
  
Sam shook his head and pushed off the sink, walking towards Gabriel.  He had a smear of chocolate on his cheek and flour and other bright colors all over his apron.  “Not at all.”    
  
“Well, then you’d better get over here and give me mouth-to-mouth to make sure I keep breathing.”  Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow.    
  
“My pleasure.”  Sam said.  He wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist and cupped his cheek in his hand.  Their lips slid together, slow and perfect and he tugged Gabriel closer.    
  
Gabriel hummed as he pulled away and looked up at Sam.  “How’d your Christmas shopping go?”    
  
Sam licked his lips and stole another quick kiss.  “Just fine.”    
  
Gabriel blinked and took a moment to study Sam more closely.  “What’s bothering you?”    
  
“It’s a little scary that you can tell something is up that easily.”  Sam muttered, leaning down to press his face against Gabriel’s hair and inhale the scent of candy and chocolate.    
  
“Come on kiddo, tell me what’s up.”  Gabriel coaxed, rubbing his hand over Sam’s arm, pressing close to him.    
  
Sam sighed.  “Thought I heard the Impala earlier.  I know how that engine sounds.  That means either Dean or Dad is here.  I just...I don’t know how I feel about that.”    
  
Gabriel hummed and pulled away enough to look up at Sam.  “I can’t tell you how to feel about it Sam.  But, if you need to spend time, or Christmas with-”  
  
“No!”  Sam said, immediately clinging to Gabriel and pulling him close.  “I’m spending Christmas here.  With you and Cas.  If Dean, or Dad are back, I mean, I’ll see them.”  He took a few deep breaths and then shifted to look Gabriel right in the eyes.  “But I want to be here.”    
  
Gabriel smiled and tugged Sam down for another kiss.  “We want you here too.  So no matter what happens with your brother and your Dad, you’ve got us, okay?”    
  
Sam relaxed, the last of the tension bleeding out of him.  “Yeah.  Yeah I do.”  He grinned at Gabriel.  “Don’t work too hard, okay?  I’ll get dinner started.”    
  
“Oh?  What are we having?”  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.    
  
“Well, you’re having me for dessert.  The rest of it I’ll figure out when I get upstairs.”    
  
Gabriel laughed.  “My favorite dessert!”  He eyed Sam and licked his lips before turning back to an oven as it started beeping.  “Get upstairs!  I should be finished enough to let Inias close-up in a few hours.”    
  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  Sam said, reaching out to squeeze Gabriel’s ass, watching him jump.    
  
“Get out of here you brat!”  Gabriel scolded, laughing a little bit as he pulled a tray out of one of the ovens.    
  
“Going, going.”  Sam said, holding his hands up in surrender.  He picked up the coffee Cas had waiting for him on the counter and bounded up the stairs at the back of the shop.  He might as well try to get some wrapping done.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inias whistled under his breath as he swept up the last of the dust from the front of the store.  He would be so glad when the holiday season was over and things began to calm down again.  He almost had enough to sign up for classes next semester.  He would even be able to get out of here a little early this evening, since Cas had stayed to help him close up the back.    
  
The bell above the door gave a tinkle and Inias looked up in surprise.  He could have sworn that he had locked the front door after he had flipped the sign to closed.  The guy standing in the doorway with a leather jacket on gave him the creeps.  He seemed to be scoping out the shop.  Inias straightened his shoulders and marched towards the man.    
  
“I’m sorry sir, we have closed up for the evening.  We open tomorrow at-”  Inias froze when the man suddenly looked at him, his eyes narrowed in a glare.  “I’m going to have to ask that you leave.”    
  
“Sorry kid, I’m not leaving without Sammy.  Where is he?”    
  
Inias looked towards the stairs and then back to the man.  “I don’t know any Sammy.  Please leave.”    
  
“Wrong answer.”    
  
Inias watched him start to make a move for the stairwell and lashed out with the broom handle, sending the man crashing to the floor.  “Cas!!”    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam frowned when he heard the sound of a loud crash downstairs.  “Gabriel?”  His lover had stepped away for a moment to put the dishes from dinner in the sink.  He heard Inias cry out for Cas and was out of his seat.  “Gabriel, stay here.”  He ordered, walking towards the doorway at the top of the stairs.  Calm settled over him.  This was what Dean and Dad had taught him after all.    
  
Gabriel watched Sam disappear down the stairs, dread settling into his stomach.  He’d never seen Sam look like that.  Dangerous.  He waited only a second before almost falling down the stairs after Sam.    
  
“Cas, hurry!!”  Inias called again as the man got back to his feet, holding the broom in front of him.    
  
“Touch him and I’ll be forced to hurt you.”  Sam stopped at the bottom of the stairs, stepping closer to the man advancing on Inias.  “Why don’t you come after someone your own size and just leave him out of this?”    
  
“Fair enough.”  The guy shrugged and spun, fist flying towards Sam.    
  
Sam caught the fist coming at him and twisted, pinning the other man underneath him and to the ground.  “Picked the wrong shop to try and rob asshole.  Inias, call the police.”    
  
“Fuck off, I wasn’t trying to rob the place, I’m looking for someone!”    
  
Now that he had the guy under him safely pinned, Sam noticed that the voice sounded familiar.  “Inias, flip the lights on now.”  He ordered.  Someone, it wasn’t Inias, moved to the window and flipped the rest of the lights on, instead of just the overnight ones.  Gabriel.  Gabriel hadn’t listened and was by the window.    
  
The body beneath him, from the messy blonde hair and leather jacket, all the way down to the worn combat boots rang of familiarity.  His stomach lurched as he remembered the roar of the Impala earlier.  He hadn’t been imagining it.  Dean was here.  Sam moved off Dean and stood up, holding up a hand at Inias to keep him from saying anything.  “What are you doing here?”    
  
“Glad to see you haven’t forgotten everything I taught you.”  He said, standing and dusting off his jacket.  “That was a new one.  Impressive as fuck too.”    
  
Sam clenched his hands into fists and glared at his brother.  “Cut the bullshit and tell me what you are doing here.”    
  
“What, Sammy, I can’t come to visit?”    
  
“No!”  Sam shouted, well aware that both Gabriel and Inias were staring.  “Pretty sure you gave up any right you had to visit when Dad ordered me to get out and not come back and you did nothing to stop him!”  He watched his brother open his mouth to respond when Castiel walked out of the back room.    
  
“What is going on Inias?  I step out for one moment and suddenly there is shout-”  Castiel froze, staring at the sight of Sam standing across from him.  Awareness settled over him as bright green eyes found his and froze.  They were just as beautiful as they had been the first night Castiel had seen them.    
  
“Hello Dean.”    
  
Gabriel was the next to speak up, looking from his brother, who appeared to have seen a ghost, to Sam, who looked ready to start talking again, but this time with his fists.  “Dean?  As in Sam’s-older-brother-Dean?”    
  
Sam grit his teeth together.  “Yes.  What do you want Dean?”    
  
“Found out you’d moved out of your dorm.  Shacked up with some rich older dude.  Thought you’d probably gotten yourself into trouble.  The dorm not good enough for you anymore Sammy?  You have to put out for some older guy that buys you fancy-”  
  
The resounding crack as Sam’s fist hit Dean’s cheek was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.  Sam knew he was shaking and barely holding it together.  “Get out.”    
  
“Afraid to hear the truth Sammy?  You lying that well to yourself now?”  Dean touched the tender flesh of his cheek and smirked.  “Never thought I’d see the day when you had to pull your punches with me.”    
  
Gabriel’s eyes went wide.  That had been Sam pulling a punch?  He stepped forward between them both and glared at Dean.  Sam was shaking, trembling even and he wanted nothing more than to wrap Sam in his arms.  “You need to leave now.  Or I am going to make you leave.”    
  
Dean laughed.  “What are you going to do about it pipsqueak?  You look like you couldn’t squash a bug, let alone make me go somewhere I don’t want to go.”    
  
“Gabriel-”  
  
Gabriel held up a hand to stop Cas from talking and narrowed his eyes.  “I know your name is Dean Winchester.  I now know what you look like.  I know you drive a ‘67 Chevrolet Impala in black.  I know you are a bounty hunter.  I know that you just broke into my place of business and I have security cameras detailing each of our moves.”  Gabriel stepped in close and whispered.  “I am a man with the money and means to have you locked in a room for the rest of your life far outside the law, and if you do not leave right this second, I will make sure you never see your brother again.  Understood?”    
  
Dean backed away and glared at the small man in front of him.  “You can’t keep him away from me forever.”    
  
“I’m not keeping Sam anywhere.  He’s free to come and go as he pleases.  But I am not going to let you stand here in his home and harass him.  Get out!”  Gabriel barely registered the sound of the bell tinkling over the door and then it going off again before he was in Sam’s arms, pressed tight against his chest.    
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst train!! CHOO-CHOO!

  
  
  
  
  
Castiel raced around the corner, knowing that Dean, Dean could not have managed to get far, even at a dead sprint.  “Dean!”  He called out.    
  
“Whoever you are, I suggest you quit following me.”    
  
Castiel froze, panting as he stared at Dean’s back.  The words cut into him.  Dean didn’t remember?  “Dean…?”    
  
Dean spun around and glared at Cas.  Cas, who was standing there, just like he had been when he left.  In black slacks that fit his legs perfectly and with a white dress shirt rolled up to show off his forearms.  He hadn’t changed.  Not at all.  “Who the fuck are you?”  He snarled.  Dean barely  managed to keep from flinching when the bright light in Cas’ eyes suddenly faded.    
  
Dean didn’t remember.  Didn’t know him.  There was no recognition in those beautiful eyes.  None.  This hurt more than when Dean had walked out the door.  “I...no one.”  
  
He swallowed.  He had to do this.  For Cas.  It was better this way.  “Look, obviously you know me.  But here’s the deal.  I don’t stick around.  I hope I gave you a good time.  But it’d be best if you forgot about me.”  Dean turned his back on Cas again and slid into the front seat of the Impala, revving the engine before he pulled away from the figure still standing on the sidewalk.  
  
Castiel watched the gorgeous black car turn the corner and stood in the street for a long time.  Dean didn’t remember him.  Didn’t remember their weekend, taking him apart piece-by-piece in bed.  None of it.  He forced himself to take a long breath.  He needed to finish closing up the shop.  Gabriel and Sam would be in no condition to do so.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sam?”  Gabriel whispered softly, his fingers carding through Sam’s hair.  The larger man was still shaking.  “Come on.  Let’s get you upstairs.”  He tugged Sam’s hands and led him back upstairs, giving Inias a nod as they passed him.  They’d all had enough excitement for one night.    
  
Gabriel settled Sam on the couch and made them both cups of his homemade hot chocolate and got comfy next to Sam, sitting indian-style as he settled back against the cushions.  “I’m here to listen when you are ready.”    
  
Sam sighed and took a long sip of the hot chocolate, letting the warmth sink into him.  He needed this, in more ways than one.  “I can’t believe Dean would say that.”  Sam tightened his hold on the cup in his hands, swallowing hard.  “Would...would say that I was sleeping with you for something.”    
  
“People say a lot of things they don’t really mean when they are hurt.”  Gabriel said, sipping his hot chocolate.  “Do you think he could have seen how happy you are and been jealous?”    
  
“I don’t know.  I mean…”  Sam hung his head, his hair falling over his face.  “Would you ever think that of Cas?  Could you?”    
  
Gabriel sighed and sipped his chocolate.  “No.”    
  
Sam sighed and clenched his eyes shut.  “He’s my family Gabriel.  And he thinks...thinks that of me.  That I’m living here for some reason other than I want to.”    
  
There were few things he could say to that.  Gabriel let them sit in silence for a long time before he reached out and squeezed Sam’s hand.  “I think he’s just worried about his little brother.  I can relate to that feeling pretty well.”    
  
“Why would he say that though?  That...that I’m whoring myself out to you!  As if you aren’t...as if you weren’t amazing all on your own.”  Sam said, biting down on his lip.    
  
“I think that is a question only he can answer Sammich.  And one you probably need to ask him.”    
  
Sam sighed and put his cup down on the coffee table.  He watched Gabriel do the same and immediately pulled the smaller man into his arms, stretching out on the couch with Gabriel on top of him.  “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Gabriel and I love you so damn much.”    
  
Gabriel smiled and snuggled into Sam’s arms, nuzzling his neck.  “You know I feel the same way.  You know I do.  But I think that you do need to talk to your brother.”    
  
“Why did I know you were going to say that?”  Sam said, groaning as he hid his face in Gabriel’s shoulder.    
  
“Because.”  Gabriel started to thread his fingers through Sam’s hair.  “At the end of the day, he’s still your big brother.  No matter how much he pisses you off, he is your brother.”    
  
Sam sighed.  Gabriel was right.  Damnit.  
  
“Trust me kiddo.  You will regret nothing more if you don’t end up talking to him.”  He rubbed at Sam’s scalp gently and felt Sam relax under him.    
  
“I’ll track him down tomorrow.  I can guess where he’s probably staying.”  Sam mumbled.  He tightened his arms around Gabriel.    
  
Gabriel hummed and nodded.  Insecurity settled into his chest.  Maybe Dean would convince Sam that moving out was the best, that it would be better to break up with him and move on.  “Sam?”    
  
Sam gave a sleepy blink and slowly started to run his hand up and down Gabriel’s back, wanting to relax him too.  “Yeah?”    
  
“Promise me something?”  
  
“Anything.”  Sam settled back into the couch, his lips still curled in a smile as he rubbed Gabriel’s back.    
  
Gabriel debated saying anything for a long moment.  Long enough for Sam to make an inquisitive noise beneath him.  “If you need to go with him, tell me before you leave?”  He felt Sam tense under him and bit his lip.  Damnit, he shouldn’t have said anything.    
  
“Do you want me to go?”  Sam asked, unsure what to make of Gabriel’s strange request for a promise.    
  
“No!”  Gabriel tightened his hold on Sam and was surprised to feel the taller man relax with his loud declaration.  “Pretty sure we established earlier I don’t want you to leave...ever.  But it’s family.  And I understand that.  So if there’s something you need to go do...just...let me know?”    
  
Sam pulled Gabriel up and into a slow kiss, taking his time.  When they finally broke apart, he smiled.  “You’re stuck with me Gabriel.  I’m not going anywhere.”    
  
“Sounds good to me.” Gabriel mumbled, cuddling up on his human pillow.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam stood outside the door of Room 12 at the nearest, cheapest motel he could find.  A quick ask after the Impala had led him right here.  Twenty bucks to the front desk had given him Dean’s room number.  Now he just had to nut up and knock on the damn door.  He sighed.  So much for the week before Christmas not being eventful.  Ah well.  They’d never really celebrated Christmas while traveling.  Or birthdays.  Dean had tried to get him something when he was younger, but there hadn’t been a point to it as they got older.  Sam sighed and knocked on the door, firmly.    
  
It was a few seconds before the doorknob was turning and he heard the distinct ‘click’ of a gun being cocked.  “Dean, if you shoot me with your favorite gun, I will kick your ass so hard you won’t feel it for a fucking week.”    
  
A huffed laugh came from behind the door before it was opened to reveal Dean, the gun now tucked in the waistband of his pants.  Sam took a deep breath and looked up at his brother.  “Can I come in?”    
  
“Thought you’d planned on avoiding me further.  You didn’t exactly leave me with an engraved invitation to visit again.”  Dean gestured to the bruise on his cheek.    
  
“You’re my brother.”  Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.  “But why are you here?  Where’s Dad?”  The question had been the wrong one to ask, as Dean’s face immediately fell blank.  Sam felt his heart sink.  “Dean.  Where’s Dad?”    
  
Dean cleared his throat.  “Buried in Lawrence.  Next to Mom.”   
  
Sam felt his knees go out from under him, then Dean’s arm around his waist, holding him up, bringing him over to the bed.  “W-when?”    
  
“Two months ago.  We-”  
  
“You couldn’t fucking call me and tell me!?”  Sam shouted, glaring at Dean.  “Couldn’t tell me that Dad had died?”    
  
Dean crossed his arms over his chest.  “You would have just said ‘I told you so’.  I didn’t want to fucking hear it, so no, I didn’t call you.”    
  
Sam knew he was going to be sick.  He fought the urge to throw up.  “So he died chasing down some murderer?”    
  
“No.  Luci got free again.  Dad went after him.”  Dean glared right back at Sam.  “He was waiting for Dad this time.  Dad took four rounds in the chest before I could subdue Luci.”    
  
He could hear the self-hatred in Dean’s voice and he wanted to tell Dean that it didn’t matter, that he’d done what he could, that would never be enough for him.  “So, now what?  He’s back in jail again, until he breaks free?”    
  
Dean shook his head.  “No.”    
  
Sam narrowed his eyes and stared at his brother.  “Is he dead?”    
  
“Yes.”    
  
Sam fought down the urge to yack right there in front of Dean.  “Did you kill him?”    
  
“No.  Wanted to.”  Dean muttered, shifting his eyes to stare down at the floor.  “Luci’d made some enemies last time he was locked up.  They took care of it.  He was dead in the first week.”  That was when he’d driven to California.  Over two months ago.  Lost himself in old habits and plenty of bed warmers while he got up the courage to visit Sam on campus.  Even ended up sleeping with one of the people who lived near Sam.  Cas.    
  
Sam sighed and pushed his hands through his hair.  “So you came back to tell me that both Dad and Luci are dead and that I need to stop ‘whoring’ myself out for a better apartment, is that it?”  
  
“Sam-”  
  
“No, Dean, this is bullshit.”  Sam stood up and was glad that Dean had to look up to look him in the eye.  “Why are you really here?”    
  
Dean took a deep breath.  “I need a partner.  Dad always meant for-”  
  
Sam started laughing, ignoring the hurt look on Dean’s face.  “You’re going to go back after all of this, Dean?”    
  
“We help people!”    
  
“And how long before you ‘help’ yourself into getting killed like Dad?  How long before I get a phone call saying I need to come bury my brother?”  Sam shouted back at Dean.    
  
“That’s why I need you to come with me!”  Dean shouted, furious at Sam for pushing this.  “We can make sure shit like this doesn’t happen and make sure the right people stay in jail!”    
  
“For how long Dean?  You want me to just pack up my life again and come with you?  What if I don’t want that?  What if I never want that?”    
  
Dean flinched and sank down onto the bed.  “Damnit Sammy.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”    
  
Sam sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair.  “Dean.  What the hell is going on with you?  First, you stalk me around town, and don’t deny you did, I heard the Impala.”  He glared when Dean gave a sheepish smile.  “Second, you break into the shop where I am staying, threaten one of the employees, then say that I’m whoring myself out to my boyfriend.”    
  
“He’s ten years older than you!  He has more money than I want to fucking think about.  Why else would you be with him?”   
  
“I am not having this fucking conversation Dean!”  Sam shouted.  “I’m with him because I love him, not because of how much money he has!”    
  
Dean snarled and stood up again.  “So that’s it?  You’re going to leave me all on my own to do this job?”   
  
Sam froze and drew up to his full height, glad that he now was taller and outweighed Dean.  “Do not try to fucking pull that card with me Dean.  Don’t fucking do it.  Don’t you dare.”    
  
“So what, you go off to play house with your little millionaire chocolatier?”  Dean snorted.  “How long until he moves on to greener pastures?  Until you aren’t good enough for him?”    
  
He knew Dean was trying to hurt him, trying anything and everything he could do to get him to say yes, to tag along again, just like when he was a kid.  “How do you know his brother?  Cas?”    
  
Dean turned his back on Sam and strode back over to the bed, grabbing clothes and stuffing them into his duffle.  “No idea who you are talking about.”    
“He knew you.  In the shop.  Recognized you.  From where?”  Sam narrowed his eyes.  It was unlike his brother to be this evasive.  Normally he was more than willing to brag about his latest conquests.    
  
Dean shrugged.  “No idea.  We probably spent a weekend together somewhere.”  
  
“Weekend.”  Sam’s eyes widened.  “It was you.”    
  
“What are you talking about?”  Dean looked over his shoulder with a frown.    
  
“You’re the one Cas-”  Sam cut himself off and sighed.  “Christ Dean, what did you do to him?”    
  
“I don’t even know who you are talking about.”  Dean forced himself to grit out.    
  
Sam narrowed his eyes.  “Bullshit.  I might be out of the business, but I haven’t forgotten your tells Dean.  You do know him.  What the fuck are you trying to pull?”    
  
“Doesn’t matter.  You still determined to sit around here and play house, become a hotshot lawyer?”    
  
Sam deflated and looked at Dean.  “Is it so bad that I want that Dean?”  He bit his lip.  “I wish you had been here to see me graduate.  Didn’t give two fucks about Dad, but you?  I wanted you around.  I’d like to not have to bury you in five years Dean.”    
  
“Ha, five years?  I’ve got at least twenty in me.”  Dean scoffed.    
  
“You have fifty, or more.”  Sam said, his voice growing quieter.  “Dean, can’t you try it?  Stay here?  Make an outpost?  Like Bobby’s?”  
  
Dean shook his head.  “I belong out there, hunting things.”  
  
“That’s Dad talking, not you.”  Sam said, watching Dean.  “I’d help.  If we wanted to establish a base.  You were the best at tracking patterns, but I was good with research.  I can try to help with that.”  
  
“And then do what?  Sit around and do nothing, wait until someone asks for help?”    
  
“Maybe start a restaurant, like Ellen’s place?  Or a mechanic’s shop?”  Sam offered up a few ideas.  “Bobby’s always had that scrapyard of his.”  
  
Dean snorted.  “Apple pie lifestyle Sam.  It’ll never fit for me.”  
  
Sam swallowed, fidgeting in place.  Only his brother made him feel like this.  “You could still take cases.  Drive cross-country.  But you’d have a home base.  A place to come back to when you aren’t in the middle of a case.”  
  
“I’m not the settling down type Sammy.  Never have been.”    
  
Sam brushed off his pants and walked towards the door, looking back at his brother after a long moment.  “Yeah you are.  Just think you lost the desire to try.  You aren’t Dad, Dean.  Dad was chasing his grief.  You don’t have to continue to pretend to be him.  You can be whoever you want.”    
  
Dean sighed and shook his head.  “No idea where you got this idealism from.  It certainly wasn’t me.”    
  
He smiled sadly.  “Just...call me when you want to try Dean.”  Sam opened the door.  “I do miss my big brother.  Every day of my life.”  He added and stepped back outside.  He shut the door behind him before Dean had a chance to answer.  Sam fought the urge to sigh in frustration.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Dean had logic! ....kinda!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, have some angst and some porn!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had been telling himself for the better part of the afternoon that Sam would come home.  And even if he didn’t, Sam was not the type to just walk off.  He would at least say something.  Gabriel was sure of it.  Well, pretty sure.  Not positive by a long shot.    
  
“Gabriel?”    
  
The sound of Sam saying his name had to be one of the best in the entire world.  Gabriel felt relief rush through him.  Sam had come back.  “Yeah Sam?”  He turned and studied the taller man and immediately dropped the bag of icing he was using to attack the boring sugar cookies.    
  
“Can I just...I mean...can you-”  
  
Gabriel grabbed the nearby footstool and placed it in front of Sam and took a step up.  Freakin’ tall Sasquatch.  “C’mere babe.”  He wrapped his arms around Sam and squeezed him tightly, feeling Sam’s head drop to his shoulder and wetness immediately start to seep through his shirt.  “Hey, it’s okay.  I’m here.”    
  
Sam held onto Gabriel tighter and sucked in a deep breath.  “I just, Gabriel, he’s my brother.  I miss him so much and he tried to get me to go with him and I had to say no and I don’t want to go, but what if he gets killed because I’m not with him?”  Another sob escaped him and Sam bit down on his lip.  “I don’t want to go with him Gabriel.  I want to stay here, be with you, but what if he dies and-”  
  
“Shhh.”  Gabriel said, keeping his voice soft.  “Sammykins, you cannot be responsible for the decisions your brother makes.  Stupid or wise, he’s going to do what he wants to do.”    
  
“Doing what he wants to is going to get him killed!  Just like Dad!  I don’t want to get a phone call one day telling me my brother is dead.”    
  
Gabriel took a moment to assimilate the fact that Sam had just found out his Dad was dead and took a deep breath.  No wonder he was messed up about Dean going off to be on his own.  That’d mess anyone up.  Lots.  “I don’t know what to tell you babe.”  Gabriel whispered against Sam’s hair.  It was a lie and it tasted bad in his mouth.  The sinking feeling in his stomach knew that it was a lie.  He did know what to tell Sam.  What the right thing for him to do was.  But it was going to break his own heart to suggest it to Sam.    
  
“I don’t know what to do Gabriel.  I don’t want my brother to die.”  Sam said.  He held onto Gabriel tighter and hid his face against the shorter man’s hair.  “What do I do?”    
  
Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s cheek and pulled back to look at him.  “Do you really want the answer to that kiddo?”    
  
Sam nodded desperately.  He needed someone else to tell him that it was okay to send Dean off on his own.  Gabriel would tell him that and it would be all right to think it.  To let Dean go.  His fingers started to dig into Gabriel’s shirt, his mind shouting ‘Please, please, Gabriel, please, please!’ over and over again.   
  
“I think you need to go with him.  At least for right now.”  Gabriel forced the words out of his mouth and felt Sam tense in his arms.  He sighed a little bit and combed his fingers through Sam’s hair.  “Hear me out as to why, okay Sam?”    
  
He’d opened his mouth to protest and froze when Gabriel called him Sam.  The lack of a nickname meant that he was serious.  As serious as he could get.  “Okay.”  His mind was spinning.  Gabriel wanted him to GO?  Why would Gabriel want him to go?  What had happened?  Why?  It didn’t make any sense.  He didn’t want to go.    
  
“If you don’t go and he gets hurt?  The guilt is going to eat you alive.  You know that you are able to help him and I know that you want to.  More of you wants to stay here, but you also don’t want your brother to be hurt.”  Gabriel stroked his thumb over Sam’s cheek.    
  
“I understand.  I felt the same way about Cas.  I left him on his own to fend against my siblings when I shouldn’t have.  I watched him be hurt, the same way I had been and I did nothing to stop it.  I still feel guilty for not taking him with me when I first left.  I should have.”   Gabriel pulled back and looked into those hazel eyes that he loved that were still bright with tears.    
  
Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam, soft and quick.  “I know what it’s like to live with that guilt.  I want to spare you that.  Law school won’t go anywhere.  It will be here when you get back.”    
  
“And you?”  Sam whispered, staring at Gabriel.  “Law school might be here, but what about you Gabriel?”    
  
“I’ll be waiting here, hot chocolate with two shots of espresso in hand.”  Gabriel said, still smiling at Sam.  “Okay?”    
  
Sam blinked hard, trying to push back more tears.  “For how long?”    
  
“However long it takes Sasquatch.  You’re it for me.  My endgame.  Not gonna want or need anyone else when I know I have you.”  Gabriel pressed a hand to Sam’s heart and curled his fingers in the checkered plaid.    
  
“I…”  Two tears slipped down his cheeks.  “Gabriel, I don’t want to go.”  Sam admitted, staring into golden eyes that he’d fallen hard, so fast for.    
  
Gabriel leaned close and pressed their foreheads together.  Thank god for footstools.  “I don’t want you to go either.  But if anything happens to your brother, you’ll never be able to fully forgive yourself for not going.  I know you babe.”    
  
Sam gave a shaky exhale and nodded.  He didn’t want to go, didn’t want to let go, but he had to.  Gabriel was right.  It would eat him alive if Dean was hurt.  If he’d been there, could it have been prevented?  
  
That nod, hesitant though it was, was enough to shatter his heart entirely.  Gabriel swallowed hard and smiled, kissing Sam.  “Just keep in mind, you get hurt, I’ll kick your ass from here to next Tuesday, got it?”    
  
“Yeah Gabriel.”  Sam whispered.  “Can you leave?  Can they do without you?  I really just, I need you.”  He admitted, his voice shaking a bit.    
  
“Absolutely sweetheart.”  Gabriel said, climbing down off the footstool and putting it to the side again.  “Cas!”  Relieved when his brother appeared in a second, he glanced at Sam and then at the ovens.    
  
“Of course Gabriel.”  Castiel said, moving to pick up the bag of icing.  “I will ensure everything is all right for the rest of the evening.  Take Sam upstairs.”   
  
Gabriel nodded.  “Thanks Cas.”    
  
“Thanks Cas.”  Sam mumbled, tightening his hand on Gabriel’s hip.  He didn’t want to let go.  Wasn’t even sure that he would be able to do so.  
  
Castiel watched Sam and Gabriel for a long moment.  “Sam, Gabriel, is everything all right?  Has something happened?”    
  
Sam shook his head.  He couldn’t talk about it.  He just wanted Gabriel as close as he could get him.  They didn’t have much time left and he had to savor every single second that he could.  He might never get it again.    
  
“We’ll be fine Cas.”  Gabriel said, dropping his hand to grip Sam’s tightly.  Maybe if he said that enough, it would actually end up being true.  He tugged Sam upstairs, ignoring the worried look from his brother.  He needed to savor Sam as much as he could now.  He led Sam to the couch, but Sam tugged harder on his hand.  It took him a moment, but he realized what his lover wanted.    
  
“All right babe, I got you.”  Gabriel coaxed, leading Sam to the bedroom.  He kicked off his shoes and pushed them towards the dresser.  “You gotta talk to me though Sam.”    
  
Sam stared at Gabriel for a long moment.  He knew what he wanted.  He wanted Gabriel.  Wanted to claim every inch of him and make sure Gabriel never forgot it, never forgot what it felt like to be his.    
  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam.  Sam was still upset, he could see it in his eyes and in the line of his lips.  But that was shifting quickly into something else.  Something else that was making his heart beat faster.    
  
Sam growled and reached out, gripping Gabriel’s hips and pulling the smaller man to him.  He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to think.  He wanted Gabriel and he wanted him now.  As hard as he could get him. “Fuck you.  I wanna fuck you. Right here, right now, nice and hard.”  
  
Gabriel would never get over how his dick was able to go from disinterested to OH FUCK YES in .5 seconds when Sam was concerned.  “Just make sure you grab the lube.  No matter how caveman you are feeling, you aren’t fucking me dry.”    
  
“Oh, I plan on getting you plenty wet.”  Sam said, his eyes glittering as he stared at Gabriel.  “Strip.  Bend over the edge of the bed.  Forearms and head on the bed.  Ass in the air.”    
  
He shivered.  Fuck.  The kid was too fucking hot for his own good when he got like this.  Gabriel wasn’t sure exactly what had gotten this started, but whatever it was, holy fuck did he love it.  Love and want more of it.  “Did I mention how much I love it when you go caveman?”    
  
Sam smirked.  “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”  He pulled the lube out of the bedside drawer and watched as Gabriel finished stripping.  His eyes slowly traced the muscles of Gabriel’s back and shoulders, licking his lips.  He was not going to think about how he’d have to give this up.  How this might be one of the last chances he got to do this.  He was not going to think about that.  He couldn’t.    
  
Gabriel shucked his boxer briefs and bent over the side of the bed.  The bed that was going to be empty in the very near future.  Maybe even for Christmas.  His heart broke a little more at the thought that Sam wouldn’t even stay for Christmas.  “Pretty sure I say that every time you fuck me.  Now, you just going to stare and admire my gorgeous ass, or you going to do something about me standing here naked?”  
  
“Cheeky fucking bastard.”  Sam growled, pulling his hand back and giving Gabriel a firm slap on the ass.  “Shut your mouth or I’ll spank you more.”    
  
“Promise?”  Gabriel bit out the word, enjoying the moment of stunned silence that got him from Sam.    
  
Sam pulled his hand back and repeated the firm slap, watching his handprint form on Gabriel’s pale skin.  “Fuck.”  How did he not know that Gabriel liked being spanked?  Why hadn’t that come up in conversation several dozen times over?  “Springing that one me is a bit of a shit move Gabriel.”    
  
Gabriel laughed.  “Sam, I like being tied up, tying you up, being picked up, pinned to a wall and fucked and eating food off of you.  Is spanking such a stretch on top of all of that?”    
  
“Well, when you put it that, I seem like a fucking idiot for not realizing that weeks ago.”  Sam muttered, pulling his hand back again before the crack of skin-on-skin echoed in their bedroom.    
  
“If the shoe fits…”  Gabriel panted out.  He tightened his fingers in the bedspread.  He was hard, leaking and fucking desperate.  “If you’d like to oblige me and go ahead and get the prep started, that would be fucking fan-AH!”    
  
Sam smirked from where he had dropped to his knees behind Gabriel.  “That was an interesting reaction.  Been a while since I’ve returned this favor, huh?”  He nipped at the reddening mark on Gabriel’s ass and felt the shorter man yelp again.    
  
Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  He was so fucking screwed.  “Y-yeah.  Been a bit, for sure.”  Gabriel managed to get out, spreading his legs wider, eager for anything that Sam could give to him.  Then that hot tongue was pressing into him, and Sam’s lips were sucking on him desperately.  “Fuck, yes, Sam.  More!”    
  
Gabriel wanted more?  Sam smirked and dove in, eating out Gabriel, getting him nice and wet.  Tongue-fucking him until he was panting and his cock was leaking onto the bedsheets beneath him.  Damnit Gabriel was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  He admired the whimper that escaped the shorter man, and the way his thighs were trembling when he finally pulled away.  “What do you want Gabriel?”  Sam purred.  Sweat dripped down Gabriel’s spine and he bent down to lick it up, nipping at the skin as he did.    
  
“You know exactly what I fucking want you tease!”  Gabriel snarled, arching with a moan as Sam pressed two slick fingers inside him, stretching him hard and fast, exactly what he wanted.  “Yes, fuck, more!”    
  
Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel’s shoulder.  “Love you like this.  Desperate for me, wanting it hard and fast.”  He pressed in a third finger.  He wasn’t small and Gabriel did need proper prep, especially for the fucking he was about to get.  “Gonna get you nice and wet so I don’t have to be gentle.”    
  
Gabriel choked on his next breath and moaned into the sheets.  Fuck, he wanted it so badly he couldn’t even say it anymore.  “Sam, I’m ready, fuck me, get that gigantic cock of yours in me and fuck me so hard I’ll feel it for weeks!”  So at least he’d have something to remember Sam by, if nothing else.    
  
“You got it baby.”  Sam whispered against Gabriel’s hair, pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up quickly.  They’d stopped using condoms over a month ago, when both of their testing had come back negative.  He’d never been more glad of that.  “You look amazing like this, ass red from the spanking, desperate for my cock.”  He positioned himself carefully and started to press in.  He’d never intentionally hurt Gabriel.  Ever.    
  
“Saaaaam.”  Gabriel squirmed, groaning.  “Not being fucking fair.  Honestly.  Fuck me.  Want to feel it.”  He tightened his hands in the bedsheets, resisting the urge to fist his cock.  “Bet I’ll even come untouched if you fuck me hard enough.”    
  
“Fucking hell.”  Sam growled, finally bottoming out, his hips pressed firmly to the curve of Gabriel’s ass.  He gave himself a moment to appreciate how tight, hot and gorgeous Gabriel was before he started fucking him in earnest.  This time he didn’t bother with waiting at the end of each thrust.  He pulled out and pushed in harder.  Gabriel keened under him, thrashing and pushing back for more.    
  
Gabriel moaned into the sheets, pressing his body back into every thrust, trying to angle himself so Sam would be brushing his prostate with every thrust.  “Sam, yes, fuck, so good.  Harder, I want it harder, please.”  He begged, spreading his legs a little wider. The small shift in angle was just enough and he arched his back, screaming Sam’s name.    
  
Sam pressed his face to Gabriel’s neck and fucked him harder, feeling Gabriel start to come apart piece by piece beneath him.  He tightened his hands on Gabriel’s hips and yanked the smaller man back against him.  “Gonna come for me, aren’t you?  Come without a hand on you, won’t you Gabriel?”    
  
“Yes, yes, fuck, yes, Sam, so fucking good, yes, just like that.”  Gabriel babbled, his whole body shaking with the force of each thrust.  He’d be lucky if he was able to sit down tomorrow.  “Yes, fuck, I need to come, but fuck kid, don’t stop, just like this!”    
  
“Teach you to call me a kid!”  Sam growled, leaning forward to bite down on Gabriel’s shoulder, nice and hard.  He wanted to leave a mark.  “Come for me.  Wanna feel you Gabriel.”    
  
Gabriel arched back against Sam and came so hard, he was certain he was going to pass out.  He fell face forward onto the bed, shuddering when Sam gave a loud groan and came, nice and hard, filling him up.  “Fuck…”    
  
Sam took a few moments, panting against Gabriel’s shoulders.  “Yeah, I’ll say.”  He smiled against Gabriel’s shoulders and slowly pulled out.    
  
“Wanna tell me where that came from?”  Gabriel asked, leveraging himself upright with a groan.  His back and his ass were going to regret that in the morning.    
  
Sam shook his head and wrapped his arms around Gabriel.  “Just needed you.”  He admitted, padding to the bathroom to get a warm cloth to wipe them both off.  He tugged Gabriel into bed and smiled when he was immediately cuddled up to.  “Don’t worry.  I’m not going anywhere just yet.  It’s the middle of the afternoon.”    
  
“And I have decided I need an afternoon nap.  So shush and let me cuddle!  You wore me out!”  Gabriel announced, closing his eyes and pressing closer to Sam.  
  
He smiled and reached up to push his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, rubbing at his scalp, smiling when it got him a loud purr.  “Sleep.”  Sam ordered softly.    
  
“You got it.”  Gabriel mumbled, his eyes already starting to drift shut.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, sorry I deviated from my posting schedule everyone. I had the work week from HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL (like you wouldn't believe, I hit 60 hours today, and over 130 from Monday of last week) and this is my first weekend off in seven weeks. Thank you, I'm so sorry and here is the next chapter! <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam knocked on the door of the hotel room.  He felt sick to his stomach and pushed his hands deeper into the pocket of his hoodie.  “Dean, it’s me, open up damnit!”  He growled, knocking on the door again.    
  
Dean yanked the door open and glared at Sam.  “What do you want?  You got anything else to say, fuck off.”    
  
“When are you leaving?”    
  
“Why?  You come to say goodbye?”  Dean narrowed his eyes, but relaxed his hand on the door, no longer as ready to slam it into Sam’s face.    
  
“No.”  Sam felt dead.  He looked down at Dean and sighed.  “I’m coming with you.  When are you leaving?  I need to pack.”    
  
Dean lit up, his face splitting into a wide smile.  “You’re coming with me?  Knew you’d see the light Sammy!  I’ve got a new case, so I’m hoping we can leave tomorrow and-”  
  
“Can I have one more day?”  Sam interrupted.  He needed more than one night with Gabriel.  Two nights would never be enough, not to last him however long it would be.  “Need to get my shit sorted.”    
  
Dean nodded, reaching out to slap Sam on the back.  “Of course, of course.  Need the goodbye fuck with your boyfriend.  How’d he take it?  You breakin’ up with him?”    
  
Sam clenched his hands into fists and sucked in a deep breath.  “I didn’t.  He’s going to be here.  He said he’d-”  
  
Dean snorted.  “Let me guess.  Said he’d wait for you, cup of coffee in hand.  That you’re it for him?”  He let the door fall open further.  “Those are lines Sammy.  I’ve used them myself.  It won’t be long before he is moving on to other pastures.  Best thing to do will be to just forget him and it can be you and I again.”    
  
“Whatever.”  Sam could feel his nails breaking the skin of his palm.  “Just.  Pick me up.  Day after tomorrow.  Here’s my phone number.  Call and tell me when.”  He pushed a piece of paper into Dean’s chest and left his brother standing in the doorway.    
  
Dean watched Sam walk away from him, out of the parking lot of the hotel and into the street.  He tamped down the urge to follow him.  Sam would be coming with him, that was all that mattered.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Castiel frowned as Sam re-entered the shop.  He looked like the weight of the world weighed on his shoulders.  “Sam.”    
  
“Not now, Cas, I can’t-”  
  
“Sam, I insist.  If Gabriel sees you like this, he will do nothing but worry.”  Castiel said firmly, taking Sam by the arm and bringing him to the table in the back of the shop by the ovens.    
  
Sam sank into a chair and covered his face with his hands.  “Oh god Cas, I’m so sorry.”  He clenched his eyes shut and tried to suck in a breath.  Crying would do him no good.  He needed to go upstairs and spend every last moment he could with Gabriel.    
  
Castiel moved to stand next to Sam and began to rub his back slowly.  “Sam, what are you apologizing for?  You have done nothing wrong.”    
  
The words spilled out of him, almost against his will.  “I’m sorry that you fell in love with my brother and he left you.  That he hurt you like that.  I’m so sorry that I have to leave, because I don’t want to, and I’m going to hurt Gabriel by leaving, but I can’t let Dean go and get hurt because I wasn’t there to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.  I have to go.  I don’t want to, but I have to.  I can’t let Dean die like Dad.”    
  
Castiel stepped even closer and wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders, shifting Sam so his face was pressed against his chest and he could comb his fingers through Sam’s long hair.  “Shhh, Sam.  It’s all right.  It will be all right.”    
  
“No, Cas.”  Sam closed his eyes, clenching them shut.  Maybe if he didn’t think on it, it would not come true.  “That’s the thing.  It won’t be.  This isn’t a I-go-with-him-once thing.  This is a forever thing.  That’s how Dean works.”    
  
“I am not unfamiliar with the concept of a heart being torn in two Sam.  It is a choice only you can make.”  Castiel said, his voice soft as he combed his fingers through Sam’s hair.  “However, I do not believe that it is fair to you, the choice your brother is forcing you to make.  He is very selfish.”    
  
Sam let a small whimper escape his throat.  “He’s not.  He’s...I think he’s scared.  Dad was always so strong and he’s been this model for Dean since they were little.  If Dad died, Dean probably doesn’t feel safe.  I’m...I’m the only family he has left Cas.  The only one he can trust.”    
  
Castiel frowned.  “You are happy here Sam.  He is unhappy.  Perhaps he wishes to bring you with him, so he might find a little of what you have found here with others.”   
  
“Cas.  I don’t want to go.  I love Gabriel, I love living here, everything.”  Sam pulled his head back and pushed himself away from Cas.  “I’m gonna go upstairs Cas.  I...Gabriel will need the day off tomorrow.  I’m going to spend every second I can with him until I have to go.”    
  
Castiel watched Sam stand and brush the tears off of his face.  A few moments after Sam stumbled upstairs, he made his decision.  In a moment, he had pulled on his trenchcoat and flipped the store sign to closed.  He didn’t have long.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean frowned when he heard another knock on the door.  Had Sam come back?  He untucked his gun from the back of his jeans and padded over to the door.  “Sam?”    
  
“No.  Not Sam Dean.  Open the door please.”  Castiel ordered.  
  
“Who?”    
  
Castiel took a deep breath and forced himself to stare harder at the door.  “Dean. It is Castiel.  I refuse to believe you have forgotten me.  Open the door.”    
  
Dean debated continuing to play off the fact that he had no idea who Cas was, but dismissed it.  It wasn’t worth the heartache and the look in Cas’ eyes if he did.  He tugged the door open and leaned in the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.  “What do you want Cas?  I already told you I’m leaving town-”  
  
“Nothing for myself.”  Castiel looked down at Dean’s arms for a moment, his cheeks flushing with the memory of those arms wrapped around him, holding him tenderly, kissing away his tears and winces of pain as Dean made love to him.    
  
“Cas?  Cas!”  
  
Castiel pulled his attention back to Dean’s eyes, staring into them for a long moment.  Dean seemed tired.  So tired.  “Yes, Dean?”    
  
Dean sighed.  “Why are you here Cas?  I can’t give you anything.”    
  
“Sam is coming with you?”    
  
Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow.  “What, is this a plea for your boss?  He should have come to see me himself.  Not that I’d change my mind about Sam staying here-”  
  
“I am not here for Gabriel.  He may be my brother, but if he wishes to speak with you, he will have to do it himself.  I am here for Sam.”  Castiel looked to either side of the balcony and then back to Dean.  “May I come in?”    
  
Dean shifted and watched as Cas brushed past him, coming to a stop in the middle of the room.  “What do you mean you’re here for Sammy?”    
  
“Forcing him to leave in this manner will break his heart.  Why do you wish to do that to him?”    
  
Dean rolled his eyes.  “Please.  Gabriel is how many years older than him?  Seven?  Eight?  He’ll move on and find someone in a matter of weeks, I’m certain.”    
  
“Sam is the first person Gabriel has dated in over four years.”    
  
Dean blinked and frowned.  “That’s nice.  He’s known Sam for all of what?  Three months?  Four?”  
  
“He was here when you were not.”    
  
“Sammy’s a big boy.  He can take care of himself.”  Dean said, striding over to the bed, flopping down on it to lean against the headboard.    
  
“I am not arguing this.  But when his possessions were destroyed in a fire at the beginning of October, you were not here or available as he needed you to be.  He turned to Gabriel, because he had no one else.”    
  
Dean flinched.  “Fire?  Was anyone hurt?”  
  
“No.  Gabriel was the one who helped Sam recover from that.  He went so far as to purchase suits of the best quality for Sam when he begins to apply for internships.”  Castiel explained, looking at Dean, sprawled out on the bed.  “When the dorm had to be remodeled as a result of that fire?  Gabriel offered the spare room in his apartment to Sam.  Sam accepted, and has not left.”    
  
“Cas, not that I’m ungrateful for storytime or anything, but do you have a point?”    
  
“You are going to break Sam’s heart because you are afraid.”    
  
“Ha!  He’ll get over it!”  Dean said, settling into the rough pillows.    
  
“Do you simply require someone to travel with you?  A companion?”  Castiel asked, looking at Dean.  He presented a tempting picture, sprawled out over the bed as he was.  His body wanted to react to the sight.    
  
Dean shook his head, stretching out.  “Nope.  Just Sam.  He knows the business.  He can help me out.”  
  
Castiel bit his lip, his eyes on the thin strip of skin above the waistband of Dean’s pants.  “You could not simply teach someone else what they would need to know?”  
  
“Nah.  Sammy grew up with it.  He’s got the instincts.”  Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas.  He was staring.  Obviously staring.    
  
Castiel pulled his eyes away from Dean’s skin to look him in the eyes again.  “You are very selfish.”    
  
Dean laughed.  “How do you figure?”    
  
“You will make someone unhappy, simply to make yourself happy.”    
  
“Sam will be happy with me!”  Dean said, his voice turning angry.  “He agreed to come!  That means some part of him wants to get out!”    
  
Castiel stepped closer to the bed and glared at Dean, watching his expression melt to one of surprise.  “Sam will be coming with you, because he does not wish to one day get a phone call telling him his big brother died in a situation where he could have helped.  Not because he wishes to leave.  Do not be purposefully blind Dean.  It does not suit you.”    
  
“Bullshit.  Sam got out the second he could.  He wouldn’t come back unless he wanted to.”    
  
Castiel gave a small smile.  “You do not know your brother as well as you think.  You are wrong.  He would do anything.  For you.”  He said.  He pulled away from Dean and walked to the edge of the bed.    
  
Dean snapped his mouth shut and glared at Cas, but those blue eyes weren’t looking at him any longer.  “Damnit, Cas-”  
  
“My brother loves Sam.  He will never forget him.  He will never stop loving him.  He will wait for Sam to come home.  Because he wants Sam to consider that apartment his home more than anything else in the world.”  
  
“And if Sam doesn’t come back?”  Dean hated that the question had to be asked, but, well fuck, it did.  
  
Castiel turned to look at Dean, his eyes sad.  “I hope very strongly that will not be the case.  Gabriel may not properly recover.”    
  
Dean swallowed and looked down at the bedspread.  “I can’t promise that he will Cas.  This life is dangerous.”    
  
“Then perhaps you should refrain from acting foolish and stop forcing your brother to act so that he can save your life.” Castiel shot back, walking towards the door.    
  
“Someone has to do this job Cas!”    
  
Castiel opened the door.  “That someone does not need to be yourself Dean.”  He shut the door with a firm click and exhaled.  His hands appeared to be shaking.  Castiel balled them into fists and forced himself to exhale in a low breath.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That didn't go as planned for Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to our regularly scheduled posting madness! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for the short chapter, but it is in preparation for the onslaught of OMG PLOT I am about to throw at you in the last couple of chapters. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabriel let his fingers slowly trace the muscles across Sam’s back, trying to memorize them in the little time he had left.  Even if there wasn’t enough time in the world to memorize Sam, he could try.  Tears threatened, but he fought them away.  They still had several hours together.  He tucked a stray strand of Sam’s hair behind his ear.    
  
“Are you going to sleep?”  Sam grumbled, opening one eye to look at Gabriel.    
  
Gabriel shook his head, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair again.  “No.”  He leaned closer and kissed Sam’s shoulder.  “Pretty sure I can’t sleep.”    
  
Sam sat up a little bit and tightened his arm around Gabriel’s waist.  “I’ll come back.  Soon, even.”    
  
Gabriel nodded and pressed another kiss to Sam’s shoulder.  His skin was warm and salty under his lips.  Even now, he wished that he had chocolate syrup to eat off of him.  Salty and sweet, the most perfect combination of the two that he had ever found.    
  
“Gabriel?”  Sam said.  His voice soft and pleading.  “Look at me?”    
  
He raised his eyes to Sam’s, taking in the sight of his beautiful eyes.  “Damn I am gonna miss your eyes kid.”    
  
Sam forced a small smile to his lips.  “Just my eyes?  How about the rest of me?  Or is that worth ignoring now?”    
  
Gabriel gave a hoarse laugh and buried his face in Sam’s neck, inhaling the scent of him.  “No.  All of you.  But god Sam, the way that you look at me-”  
  
“Hey.”  Sam shifted back and lifted Gabriel’s chin so he could steal a quick kiss from him.  “If it’s anything like the way you look at me, I already know.”  He let their lips press together in a slower moment.  “Love you.”    
  
“Love you too.”  Gabriel tilted his head to the side, breaking their kiss for a moment,  shifting again until he was under Sam, legs spread to accommodate him.    
  
Sam quirked a smile and kissed Gabriel on the nose. “Again?  You’ll be sore as it is.”    
  
Gabriel shook his head.  “Nah, after that last round, I’m pretty sure I couldn’t get it up again if I tried.  And part of me really wants to, but, no.  Save that for the morning.”  He reached up and brushed Sam’s hair out of his face.  “Just want you as close as I can possibly get you.”    
  
His heart turned over in his chest again for the hundredth time today.  Gabriel had refused to let them have any ‘last’ times.  Just small comments about how it would be a while before they could cook together again, or before they could do a movie marathon.  It was breaking his heart.  “Gabriel-”  
  
“Shush Sasquatch.  I know.”  Gabriel pulled Sam down on top of him, until almost every inch of him was touching Sam in some way.  “I’m sorry.  I’m not good at...pulling away.”   
  
Sam choked on his next breath of air.  Gabriel was the one apologizing?  Why?  “Hold on.”  He pulled away from Gabriel, kissing him hard and fast to show him that he wasn’t going far.  The tension immediately seeped out of the shorter man.  “On your side.”  He ordered.  
  
Bemused, Gabriel complied, stretching out a little.  “All right, have it your way.”    
  
“No, we’re going to have it yours, we’re just going to do it in a way that won’t slowly suffocate you like the other way will.”  Sam said, pressing himself against Gabriel, sliding one arm under Gabriel’s head, one around his waist and, “Press your leg between my thighs.”  He ordered.  
  
“Hot.”  Gabriel said with a chuckle, doing just that.  Sam’s hand immediately slipped to his lower back, huge and hot against him.  It trailed lower, down to where the blankets were, before pulling them up and over both of them    
  
Sam settled his head on top of Gabriel’s and smiled when he felt Gabriel kiss his collar bone.  “There.  As close as you can get me.  Short of falling asleep after sex.  Which is an awesome idea in theory-”  
  
“But dear lord, not in practice.  FLAKING.  Sam.  FLAKING.”  Gabriel shuddered and pulled him closer.    
  
“Why am I not surprised you’ve tried that?”  Sam asked, laughing a little as Gabriel’s arm snuck around his waist and hung on, tight.    
  
“Who hasn’t tried that?  I mean, even without sex-sex.  Just, the flaking is not worth it.  Tissues are your FRIEND.”  Gabriel said, closing his eyes to fight back tears.  What was he going to do without this kid?  
  
Sam pressed his face closer to Gabriel’s hair and fought to take a calm breath.  “Damnit Gabriel.  What am I going to do without you?”    
  
Gabriel rubbed up and down Sam’s back, comforting him as best he could.  “Whatever you have to.  Then you’re going to come back, finish your law degree, shack up with me again and figure out the rest of your life.”    
  
He nodded against Gabriel’s hair, hot tears dripping down his cheeks.  “Y-yeah.”  The rest of his life involved Gabriel with him every single step of the way.  He just didn’t have the courage to say that.  Not quite yet.  Maybe someday.  It was the first time in his life that he could firmly say he hated what Dean was making him do.  He hated every single second of it.  
  
“Hey.”  Gabriel pulled away just enough to reach up and brush Sam’s tears off of his cheeks.  “Don’t worry.  I’m not going anywhere.  Hell knows what you see in me, but you’re the only one that sees it, so I’m not exactly going to have people lining the street to date me after you leave.”  
  
Sam growled.  “I’d beat them off with sticks.  You are mine and no one else’s.  And I am yours.”  
  
Gabriel pulled Sam down for a slow kiss.  “I know kid.  I know.  You do what you have to, then get your butt back here and we’ll worry about the rest of it.”    
  
He tightened his arm around Gabriel and pulled him as close as he could.  Even if Dean did let him come back someday, he would have to wait and see if Gabriel was still waiting for him.  “I’ll stay as safe as I can, I promise.”  
  
“You’d better.”  Gabriel mumbled against Sam’s shoulder, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened again.  “Stay safe and come back.”  He whispered.    
  
Sam clenched his eyes shut to make sure the tears wouldn’t escape.  He knew that his duffel was packed in the other room, that his laptop was gone from it’s usual place on the kitchen table and all of his law books had been carefully stacked and placed in the spare room.  The room they’d never bought a bed for.  “I will.”    
  
Eventually, Gabriel felt Sam’s arms relax.  They were still wrapped around him, still holding him close, but Sam was asleep.  He swallowed hard and fought down tears.  He combed his fingers through Sam’s hair, careful not to wake him up.  One more thing to memorize while he had the chance.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on folks, more angst ahead!

  
  
  
  
  
He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, but the sound of the alarm jolted Sam out of the dream he had been having.  He reached over in a quick motion and turned the alarm off.  His heart sank.  Dean would be here soon.  He pressed his face to Gabriel’s hair.  He was going to leave and have no idea when he would be coming back.    
  
“Hiding isn’t going to stop the afternoon from coming Sasquatch.”  Gabriel whispered, opening his eyes and pulling back far enough to look at Sam.  “Hey, come on.  Let me see those beautiful eyes.”  When Sam opened his eyes and Gabriel could see the tears he was barely managing to push back, he sighed.  “Please don’t cry Sam.  I don’t know if I can take it if you cry.”    
  
Sam fought down a sob and leaned in to kiss Gabriel again.  “Gabriel…”    
  
Gabriel let Sam kiss him for a long moment, before he pulled away and grinned.  “I am not going to let our last morning together be weepy and something worthy of a romance novel.  We’re going to enjoy each other properly, you’re going to put those big hands of yours to use, then we’re going to shower and have breakfast.  Okay?”    
  
This time Sam laughed and pressed their foreheads together.  “All right.  How about we brush our teeth first?”    
  
“All right.”  Gabriel stretched, pressing as much of himself against Sam as he could and rolled out of bed.  He stretched again, reaching towards the ceiling and padded to the bathroom.    
  
Sam watched Gabriel roll out of bed and smiled at him as he stretched.  He curled up in bed as Gabriel puttered around the bathroom, stuffing his face into Gabriel’s pillow, inhaling the scent of it, of him.    
  
“I’m not so far away that you have to sniff my pillow instead of me, am I?”  Gabriel teased, walking out of the bathroom.  “Get in there and brush your teeth so I can make out with you properly.”    
  
Sam climbed out of bed and stretched, his back cracking loudly in the room as he wandered towards the bathroom.  Neither of them had bothered to put on any clothes and he ached at the idea that he wouldn’t have this starting tomorrow morning.  He brushed his teeth quickly and looked down at his toothbrush.  He’d have to take it with him.  The idea of it not being in the cup next to Gabriel’s was an impossible one.  All of it was impossible.    
  
“Sam, if you are crying in the bathroom instead of brushing your teeth so you can make out with me, I’m going to start putting clothing on!”    
  
Sam laughed and pulled his head away from the mirror, starting to brush his teeth.  He turned around in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, who was reclining on the bed, stroking himself, nice and slow.    
  
Gabriel grinned.  “I never said it was a real threat.  Now hurry up, I want you over here.”    
  
He rolled his eyes and finished rinsing out his mouth a few moments later and was back in the room, climbing on top of Gabriel, leaning close enough to brush their noses together.  “Couldn’t wait for me?”  Sam groaned when Gabriel’s hand closed around his half-hard cock and began to stroke.    
  
“I’m not going to have to wait long by the looks of things, now am I?”  Gabriel teased, leaning up to kiss Sam, sealing their lips together.  His Sasquatch was with that immediately, kissing him hard and deep, pressing him into the bed.  He groaned, feeling Sam’s dick slide along his hipbone.  “Sam…”    
  
Sam groaned and looked down at Gabriel, warm and willing, golden eyes staring up at him.  “Shh.  Just kiss me, okay?”    
  
Gabriel nodded and tugged Sam down for another kiss, long and slow.  He would never get enough of kissing Sam, never ever.  He felt Sam shift slowly, never breaking their kiss before that big hand was wrapped around both their dicks, stroking in a slow, perfect rhythm.  “Aahh, Sam!”    
  
He swallowed Gabriel’s next moan in his mouth, sealing their lips together as their bodies rocked together slowly.  Sam revelled in the feel, especially when Gabriel’s arms went around his shoulders and pulled him down closer.  “Gabriel…”    
  
“Yeah, just like that.”  Gabriel panted, rocking his hips up and into Sam’s hand.  He blinked open his eyes when Sam pressed their foreheads together and forced a smile onto his face.  “Been in love with your hands since day one.”  
  
Sam chuckled and lost his rhythm for a moment, teasing his fingers along Gabriel’s tip.  “Kinky bastard.”    
  
“You love it.”  Gabriel said, his voice tapering off into a groan as Sam started to stroke him all over again.  “Sam…”    
  
“I do.”  Sam leaned down to kiss Gabriel, his choice of words making his heart pound.  “I do, Gabriel.  Just like I love you.”  As much as he wanted to savor this, to make it last, it felt too good to last forever.  He started to move his hand faster, rocking harder against Gabriel, sweat beading at his temples.  “Gabriel…”  
  
“Right here Sam.  Right with you.”  Gabriel tilted Sam’s face and dove in for another sloppy kiss, taking his time with it, even as their mouths slid apart for brief moments to suck in another breath of air.  “Won’t last long, come on.”    
  
His hand was slick with pre-come that was leaking steadily from both of them, and they were close, so close.  “Gabriel.”  Sam moaned, his hips stuttering in their rhythm as he got closer and closer to the edge.    
  
“Come on kiddo.  Lemme see you.  One for the road, right?”  Gabriel fought to put a smile on his face as Sam stared down at him.  He trailed his hands down over Sam’s back, feeling the muscles bunch and flex under his fingertips, sliding lower to grab Sam’s ass and pull him closer.  “Come on Sam.  Come on.”  He ordered.  
  
Sam shuddered, biting down on his lip as his orgasm washed over him in a quick tidal wave as he made a mess of Gabriel’s stomach and his hand.  He felt Gabriel tremble and then fall apart under him only moments later, adding to the mess on his stomach.  “Gabriel…”  His voice boarded on a sob, before he managed to get himself under control again.    
  
“I know.  I know.”  Gabriel pulled him down for another kiss, wiping away that tears that started to fall from Sam’s eyes again.  “Shhhhh.  It’s okay Sam.  I promise.  It really is.  It’ll be okay.”  He continued to wipe away the tears slowly, staring up at Sam.  “Shh.  It’s okay.  It’ll be okay.”  
  
He wanted to tell Gabriel that it would never be okay.  That he faced the very real risk of never coming back.  That he didn’t want to go, but he had to.  Had to.  “I love you.  I love you so much.”    
  
Gabriel smiled.  “At the risk of imitating Han Solo, I know.”  He wiped Sam’s cheeks once more and leaned in close for a kiss.  “Come on kiddo.  We need to shower.  You need to finish packing up.”    
  
Sam nodded, the feeling of heartsickness creeping up faster than before.  “Yeah.  Just one more second.”  He said, his voice barely a whisper.  “One more minute.  I promise I’ll move then Gabriel.  I promise.”    
  
There had been a hundred times in the last two days where Gabriel had felt his heart break, but this had to be the worst.  “Stay as long as you need to.”    
  
Two hours later, Sam heard the Impala pull up outside the shop.  His heart stopped and he squeezed Gabriel’s hand tighter.    
  
“Come on kiddo.”  Gabriel said, standing and slinging Sam’s laptop bag over his shoulder.  “Don’t want him barging into the shop, right?”    
  
Sam nodded and stood up, picking up his duffel bag.  He thought about the Christmas presents from Gabriel inside.  A photo of them both, tucked into his wallet now beside the picture of his mother.  A new laptop, loaded with every piece of software Gabriel had thought he might need and a SIM card that would guarantee him internet almost anywhere.  His favorite candy and sweets from the shop, tucked into a bag in the top of his duffel.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that might have been worse than the last chapter.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to everyone that has been sending me the most lovely comments in the world, thank you. Thank all of you so, so very much. You've made my day that much more wonderful as a result and I cannot say thank you enough. 
> 
> Second, this is the chapter where you're going to get to see what I was planning all along for you! I hope you like it!

  
  
  
  
  
Sam held onto Gabriel’s hand and followed him downstairs, seeing Dean leaning against the passenger door of the Impala.  He waved goodbye to Inias and Anna, both standing behind the counter.  Anna gave him a teary smile before hurrying into the back.  Sam sighed and followed Gabriel out the front door.    
  
“Let’s go Sam.”  Dean said, rolling his eyes at the teary procession.  “Get this show on the road.”    
  
Gabriel flicked Dean off and turned Sam to face him, grinning up at him.  “I have one more surprise for you.”  He pulled three cards out of his wallet and looked at them.  “I don’t know exactly what you’ll be doing.  But an unlimited supply of money is never a bad thing.”  Gabriel pressed the two credit cards into Sam’s hands.  “One has my name and one has yours.  If you don’t want to be tracked, use mine.  You’re permitted on the account, and there is no limit.”    
  
He cleared his throat and looked Sam in the eye.  “I want you to have proper medical care.  Always.  Use that to get it.  All right?”  Gabriel waited for Sam to nod, then looked at the third and final card.  “This….use it if you get into trouble.  He’ll...he’ll take care of you.  You both.  I already called and made the arrangements.  But if something happens and you need to step outside the law?  Call him.”  He handed it to Sam.  “Consider it a get out of jail free card.”    
  
  
  
  
  
  
Castiel jogged up to the front door of the shop, glad that he had not missed Sam leaving just yet.  He stopped short at the sight of Dean frowning at his brother and Gabriel.  He stepped up beside him and crossed his arms, watching the two of them as well.  “You still sure of this?”    
  
Dean tightened his fingers in the arm of his jacket and didn’t look over at Cas.  “Fuck off Cas.”  
  
Castiel stared at Dean and then at his brothers.  “They haven’t left each other’s presence for the past day and a half.”    
  
He glanced over at Cas and took in the bloodied knuckles, the black button up instead of the usual white, the quickly forming bruise on Cas’ cheek and the split lip.  “And where were you?  Getting mugged?”    
  
He quirked his lips in a grin.  “No.  Earning a parting gift for Sam.”    
  
Dean snorted.  “Doing what?”    
  
Castiel stepped forward towards Sam, ignoring Dean’s question.  “Sam?”  He did not want to break apart Sam and Gabriel, but Dean would get impatient soon.    
  
Sam turned and raised an eyebrow at the state Cas was in.  He’d only seen him like this once before, late at night when he’d come stumbling into the apartment, bloodied and bruised, passing out on their couch, only to be gone the next morning.  “Cas?  Are you all right?  Who picked a fight with you?”    
  
“No one wise.”  Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, pressing it into Sam’s hands.  “Take this.  My winnings.  From last night.  You’ll put them to better use than me.”    
  
“Your winnings from what?”  Dean said, stepping closer to the group of three that almost shrank together protectively.    
  
“Cas’s always been more dangerous than he looks Dean-o.  Someone must have pissed him off if we went looking for a fight.”  Gabriel shot back, eyeing Dean up and down.    
  
“Please, Gabriel.  We do not need to discuss it.”  Castiel said, pushing some of his hair out of his face.    
  
Dean scoffed.  “Oh please.  Cas couldn’t hurt a fly.”  
  
Sam stared at his brother and blinked in confusion.  “What are you talking about?  Cas is dangerous as hell.  Why do you think Inias called for him and not me the night you broke in?”    
  
“No way he could take either of us in a fight.”  Dean shrugged.  “Can’t be that dangerous.”    
  
Sam barked out a laugh and shook his head, looking at Cas.  “Did he get to know you at all that weekend?”  
  
Castiel did not bother looking at Dean again.  “It does not matter Sam.  Call if you need help.”    
  
Gabriel looked at Dean, even more angry than before.  “So not only do you fuck my brother, break his heart, leave him thinking you don’t remember him, you don’t know him at all?”  He laughed.  “You’re lucky you’re leaving shortly, or I’d kick your ass on principle as the big brother.”  
  
“Sam, just get your bags in the car and let’s get the hell out of here.”  Dean said, turning back to the Impala.    
  
Sam looked at Gabriel, his heart in his throat again.  “I’ll come back soon.”  He promised, leaning down to steal another kiss.  “I promise.”  Another kiss.  “Love you.”    
  
“Can it with the lovey-dovey shit!”  Dean growled from the other side of the car.  “Let’s go.”    
  
Castiel watched his brother and Sam together for a long moment.  They ignored Dean and stayed pressed together.  He turned to look at Dean.  “I have a better idea.”    
  
“Oh?”  Dean growled, turning to glare at Cas.  This time, when Cas turned to look at him, he shivered.  Cas was angry.  Really angry.  Those eyes were hard and cold.  “And what might that be?”  
  
“You let them stay.  I come with you.”  Castiel said, eyeing Dean.  He heard Sam and Gabriel break apart, staring at him in shock.    
  
“What?”  Dean started to laugh.  “Not a chance.  You couldn’t hurt a fly!”    
  
Castiel watched Dean, his eyes narrowed.  “Let them stay Dean.  Sam is happy.  He needs to be here.  Not with you.”    
  
“Sammy is my brother.  Of course he needs to be with me.”  Dean growled, slamming the front door shut to advance on Cas.    
  
Sam turned to look at Gabriel, about to step in and break them up when a hand to his chest stopped him.  He looked down at Gabriel and bit his lip.  He really should stop them.    
  
“Sam is going with you to make sure you do not get yourself killed.  No other reason.”  Castiel said, watching as Dean advanced on him.  He lifted his chin and stared at Dean as Dean moved directly into his personal space.    
  
“It’s none of your fucking business!”  Dean snarled, reaching out to grab Cas by the arm.  He gasped as he was immediately spun and pressed into the Impala, his arm twisted up behind him.  To get free he’d have to dislocate his shoulder.    
  
“Cas, let him go.”  Gabriel said, his voice soft and authoritative.  “If Dean wants to be a fool and get himself killed, that is his own business.”    
  
Castiel pushed Dean against the car before pulling away, running his fingers through his hair.  The idea of Dean dying made his stomach flip over in agony.  He could not imagine it.  Dean?  Dead?    
  
“Dean, come on. Drop this.”  Sam said, stepping closer to his brother.  He was surprised when Dean shrugged him off, still glaring at Cas.    
  
“You think you know what’s best for Sam, Cas?  You knew me for a weekend.  You didn’t even know me at all.”  He pushed at Cas’ shoulder.  “You going to claim you know me now?”  
  
Cas grabbed Dean’s hand, and in a smooth move, flipped him over his shoulder and pinned him to the ground.  “Don’t insult that weekend Dean.  Don’t you dare.”  Cas dug his knee into Dean’s back, reinforcing the idea of who was really in control, before he stood up and walked over to Sam.  “I’ll go with Dean.  You stay.”    
  
Sam’s eyes went wide and he stared at Cas.  “What?  No, Cas, I couldn’t ask-”  
  
“You are asking me to do nothing.  I am telling you what I will do.  I will not allow you to go off and potentially be killed and have to watch my brother live with a broken heart.”  Cas lifted his chin up and stared at Sam.  “Stay.”    
  
Gabriel stepped forward, shaking his head.  “Cas, I can’t-”  
  
Castiel looked at Gabriel and raised an eyebrow.  He watched his older brother stop talking and snap his mouth shut.  “Better.”    
  
Sam looked up at Dean and shook his head.  “Cas, you’ve never done this job before, it wouldn’t-”  
  
Dean interrupted.  “Sam.  Do you want to come?”    
  
He looked up at his brother and bit his lip.  “Dean, I-”  
  
“Yes or no Sammy.  Do you want to come with me?  Or is this some weird misplaced attempt to protect me on your part?”  Dean crossed his arms over his chest.    
  
Sam stared at Dean, then dropped his eyes.  “I can’t get a phone call telling me you are dead Dean.  I can’t get that call.  Please.  I don’t want to get that phone call.”  He said.  Sam was proud that his voice didn’t tremble.  He watched Dean deflate in front of him.  “Dean-”  
  
“No, I get it Sammy.  That’s fine.”  Dean stalked back around to the driver’s side door and yanked it open, sliding into the leather seat.  “Stay here and live the perfect apple pie life.  Enjoy it.  I don’t give a fuck.  Oh, and don’t worry.  You won’t get that phone call.  I’ll make sure your number isn’t in my phone.”    
  
“Dean!  Don’t you dare-”  
  
Castiel slid into the passenger side seat of the Impala and looked at Sam for a moment, then at Dean.  “Drive.”    
  
Dean clenched his hands tight on the steering wheel.  “Get out of my car.”    
  
“Drive now Dean.”  Castiel ordered, not looking away from the green-eyed man until he put the car in gear and gunned it away from Sam and Gabriel standing on the sidewalk.    
  
Sam stared after the Impala as it turned the corner.  He blinked slowly and turned to look at Gabriel.  “What...is going on?”    
  
Gabriel covered his face with his hand and grabbed Sam’s bag, tugging him back into the shop, ignoring the looks from Anna and Inias.  He brought Sam upstairs.  “Sit.”  He ordered.  He went to the kitchen and poured them both glasses of JD and brought it back to the living room.  “Here.  Drink.”    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait....what? 
> 
> More to come soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, Dean starts to talk and figure shit out!

  
  
  
  
  
Dean made it to the outskirts of town before he pulled off onto a dirt road and pressed his forehead against his steering wheel.  Metallica had been blasting from the tape player for almost an hour, and yet it didn’t make him feel any better.  If anything, it made him feel worse.  Not to mention, Cas was still sitting ramrod-straight in the passenger seat, staring ahead.  “Cas, get the fuck out of my car.”    
  
“I will not let you drop me off in the middle of a field Dean.  You will need to drive back to civilization for that.  Even then, I will not leave.”  Castiel turned to look at Dean, taking in the clear distress on his features.  “What are you more upset at?”    
  
“What are you fucking talking about?”  Dean snarled.    
  
“That I was correct about Sam’s intentions to come with you, or that Sam chose someone else over you?”    
  
Dean clenched the steering wheel tighter and pulled away just enough to glower at Cas.  “Get the fuck out of my CAR.”    
  
“No.”  Castiel said.  He watched Dean’s features contort in rage and wondered if Dean would lash out at him again.    
  
“GET OUT!!”    
  
Castiel shook his head.  “No, Dean.  I will not.”    
  
Dean moved his hands to the top of the steering wheel and pressed his face to them, sucking in a difficult breath.  “Why are you here?”    
  
“I care about you.”  Castiel said, watching Dean shake his head, violently, as though he were refusing the words.  “Is that such a difficult idea to believe?”    
  
Dean wanted to punch something.  It would make him feel a thousand times better.  “What does caring for me have to do with you refusing to get the hell out of my car?”  
  
“Sam cares about you.  But he has found someone else in his life besides you.  That hurts, I believe.”  Castiel said, continuing to stare at Dean.  “More than you will admit to.”    
  
“Yeah, well, that still doesn’t have anything to do with you!”    
  
“Incorrect, it does.”  Cas continued to look at Dean.  “Sam has found someone else for himself.  Will you not allow yourself the same?”    
  
Dean shook his head.  “I don’t stick around Cas.  I told you that.  I’m not the settling-down type.”    
  
Castiel watched Dean and tilted his head to the side.  “That is unacceptable for most.  But perhaps you were merely looking for a person who would come with you.”    
  
Dean opened his eyes and looked over at Cas, his eyes locking with the bright blue ones boring a hole in him.  “You talking about yourself now?”    
  
“Yes.”  Castiel looked at Dean.  “I will come with you Dean.  So Sam may stay with Gabriel.”    
  
“No offense Cas.  I’m sure you’re nice and all, but you’re not a replacement for my brother.”  Dean growled, looking away from Cas and starting the engine.  “I’ll take you back.  You can forget I ever existed and-”  
  
“And you’ll what?”  Castiel asked.  “Continue on by yourself?  Get yourself killed in a week, a month, a year?”    
  
“Why do you fucking care?”  The words came out a snarl.    
  
Castiel growled and stretched across the bench seat, pinning Dean to the door.  “Why do I care?”  He straddled Dean’s legs and kept him pinned.  “You made me care!”  Castiel leaned closer and glared at Dean, holding down his arms.  “You, with all of your sweet words, gentle touches, stories of your younger brother.  You cooked for me Dean!  You made me fall in love with you, then mocked me when I told you I had!”    
  
“They’re just words Cas!”    
  
“I do not believe that.”  Cas snarled.  “I do not believe that the man, who held me and touched me like that did not feel anything.”    
  
Dean leaned his head back against the window and laughed.  “This is so fucked up.  Sam doesn’t give a shit about me anymore, you’re determined to tell me we have something special, you’re telling me to pack up and drive-”  
  
Cas sighed and leaned in to press his face into Dean’s neck.  “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  With your scars, your freckles, your little imperfections.  They are all perfect.”  
  
He sighed.  “Cas, I’m not perfect.  I’m fucked up beyond all measure.”  
  
“Congratulations.”  Castiel grumbled.  “We can perhaps be fucked up together then.”    
  
Dean strained against Cas’ hold, but he was still solidly pinned against the door.  “Cas, please let me go.”  
  
“Is it so bad that your brother cares for you and doesn’t want you to die?  Why is that seen as a weakness?”  He asked, still nuzzling Dean’s neck slowly.    
  
He let his eyes drift shut and relaxed.  If Cas wasn’t going to let him up anytime soon, he might as well accept it.  “He wants your brother more than he wants to be with me.  He shouldn’t.”  
  
Castiel smiled.  “He is growing up Dean.  Of course he has found someone.  Why is that awful?”  
  
“Did Sam ever tell you why he left?”  Dean asked, opening his eyes to look at Cas.    
  
“There was a fight with your father…”    
  
“That was barely a part of it.  Those two had been fighting for years.”  Dean shook his head.  “When Dad found Sam’s acceptance letter, he told Sam that he was either going to take over traveling with me, since I’d started going off on my own, or he could walk out the door and never come back.” He bit his lip.  “Sam went upstairs.  Dad and I thought that was the end of it.  That he was going to shut up about school, about Stanford.  Ten minutes later he came downstairs with his backpack and duffel.  He didn’t look at either of us and walked out the damn door.”    
  
“It is always painful to see those we care about leave us behind.”  Cas murmured against Dean’s neck.  “Gabriel did the same to me once.  He has never stopped apologizing for it, and I think he will never stop feeling guilty over it.  I believe that is why he told Sam to come with you.”  
  
“What?”  Dean strained against Cas’ arms and huffed in frustration.  “Cas, what are you talking about?”  
  
“Gabriel.  He told Sam he needed to go with you.  He knew Sam would never be able to live with the guilt if something happened to you.”  Cas pulled back enough to let Dean’s arms go, still straddling his thighs.    
  
Dean sighed and covered his face.  “Damnit kid.”  He rubbed his face a few times before dropping his hands to his lap.  “Is he happy, Cas?  The good kind of happy?”    
  
“Yes.”  Castiel’s voice dropped.  “I am envious of what he and Gabriel share.  The way I see them with each other, I have only ever felt like that before once.”    
  
“With me?”  Dean asked, his voice much softer than usual.  He swallowed when Cas’ eyes met his and he did not look away.  
  
“Yes Dean.”  He leaned forward and pressed his face to Dean’s neck again.  He kissed Dean’s jawline and felt him shiver.  “You were so careful and wonderful.  I love making you laugh.  Your laugh is my favorite sound in the world.”  
  
“Cas-”  
  
“I could count your freckles every day for the rest of my life.”  Cas murmured. “I want to be that person for you Dean.  Let me come with you, travel with you.”    
  
“Cas…”  Dean knew his voice sounded wrecked and that was how he felt.  Cas was so earnest and honest.  There was no way to avoid what he was saying and how he was saying it.  To him it was a simple truth.  “You don’t want this.  This life, no one wants it.  I do it because I have to.  Because there aren’t enough people who do do it.”  
  
Castiel pulled back enough to look at Dean.  “You’re right.  I don’t want this life.  But I do want you Dean.  I want you more than I have ever wanted anything before in my life.  For you, I’d do it.  This life, whatever it entails.”    
  
Dean sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.  He couldn’t look at Cas anymore.  It would be too easy to bend then.  To say yes.    
  
“Please Dean.  Please.”  Castiel whispered.  “Don’t walk away from me again.  I know I’m not Sam, I never will be.  But please.  I want to be that other person for you.”  
  
He huffed out a laugh, opening his eyes to look at Cas.  “You’re just going to follow me if I don’t take you, aren’t you?”    
  
Castiel felt red creeping up his neck and looked at Dean.  “Perhaps.”    
  
“That’s a yes if I ever heard one.  All right.”  He sighed at the smile that lit up Cas’ face, a smile tugging at his lips.  That kind of earnestness was addictive.  Scarily so.  “There’s a condition though.”  
  
“Anything.”  Castiel stared at Dean.  Whatever it was, he would do it.    
  
“We are going back into the city.  We are getting you properly outfitted since slacks and a button up don’t really cut it when you are going roadtripping.  As cool as those tricks you pulled on me are, Sam and I are going to perform a real assessment on your fighting skill.  Teach you a few of our tricks.”  Dean sucked in a slow breath.  “Then you’re going to say goodbye to Gabriel, get the rest of your shit in order, THEN we’ll leave.  Got it?”    
  
Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment.  He waited for any other words to escape, because this seemed easy.  Far too easy.  When nothing else came, and Dean was still staring at him, Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean, hard and fast.  He pulled away to look into stunned green eyes.  “Yes.  Yes Dean.”  He leaned in to kiss Dean again, licking into his mouth, desperate for the taste of him after all these weeks without.    
  
Dean groaned and melted back against the car door.  Cas had pressed as much of himself as he could against Dean, but this was so much easier to do in the back seat.  “Cas, Cas, stop for a second.”  His hips jerked to press against Cas when he bit down on his lower lip in retaliation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided since it is my birthday, to give all of you a present! The end to the fic, with 5k total of deliciousness! <3 
> 
> You are all such wonderful darlings. Thank you so much for sticking around as much as you have. I adore you all, I really do. <3 <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Have an excellent reason for stopping Dean.”  Cas growled.  He trailed his hands down over Dean’s chest, gripping his waist firmly.    
  
“Backseat.  More room in the backseat.”  Dean said, bucking his hips up again.  Fuck, Cas looked damn near predatory.  Where had this been during the weekend together?  
  
Castiel climbed off of Dean and went to work on his own shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it off.  “I would advise climbing into the back Dean.  Immediately.”    
  
Dean scrambled out of the car and into the backseat.  His dick was so hard he was going to burst before Cas even managed to touch him.  “Fuck Cas, where was this?”  He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down and over his hips.  Dean attacked his shirt next, almost ripping the buttons off in his haste.    
  
Castiel calmly closed both of the front doors before opening the back door, then stared at the vision before him.  Dean, laid out before him like an offering, shirt and pants undone, shoved down his hips, cock drooling and desperate for a touch.  “I assumed that, with my inexperience, you would enjoy my innocence far more.”    
  
He dropped a hand to the base of his cock and squeezed, staving off his orgasm as he panted and stared at Cas.  “Th-that was an act?”  
  
“Indeed.”  Castiel admitted, undoing the belt, button and zipper on his slacks, pushing them down his hips just enough before climbing in over Dean.  “I was inexperienced, but not naive Dean.”  He planted his hands on either side of Dean’s shoulders and stared down at him.  “Does that displease you?”  
  
“F-fuck no.”  Dean cleared his throat and stared at Castiel, only inches from him, those eyes he could not get enough of staring right back.  “Hot as fuck.”    
  
Castiel smirked and leaned in closer, exhaling against Dean’s lips, watching him shiver.  “Excellent.  Then I am going to kiss you now.  I trust that you have no complaints?”  
  
“Cas, shut the fuck up and kiss me.”  Dean growled.    
  
“Of course Dean.”  Castiel whispered, leaning down and sealing their lips together.  This time Dean kissed him back, just as hard, just as desperate.  He rocked his hips down and groaned as their erections slid together, so hot and hard.  He groaned into Dean’s mouth.  “Dean, Dean please.”    
  
Dean pulled back just enough to suck Castiel’s bottom lip into his mouth, letting out a pleased growl when he saw it was red and swollen.  “Yeah Cas.  Yeah.”  He rocked his hips up, his hands drifting to Cas’ lower back, helping him find the perfect rhythm for them both.  “Yeah, just like that, fuck…”  
  
Castiel rocked his hips forward, leaning down to kiss Dean again, desperate to taste all of him that he could.  “Dean. Yes, all laid out like an offering for me.  For me to take and claim and devour, aren’t you?”  He pulled away and pressed his face into Dean’s neck, panting against his skin.  “I dreamed of it.  The taste of your lips, the scent of your skin, the feel of you inside me.”  
  
He bucked his hips up, groaning as he rubbed more desperately against Cas.  Fuck, they were going to get off like teenagers, weren’t they?  “Did you jerk off to it Cas?  Remembering what I did to you?  Tell me.”    
  
Castiel whined, his hips working frantically against Dean’s, the friction hot and perfect and all he wanted was more.  More and more until he couldn’t feel anything else.  “Yes.  Yes Dean.  I couldn’t...I couldn’t forget what you had done to me, your hands, your lips, all of it.  You made me want Dean.”    
  
“Tell me how you did it Cas.  Was it slow?  Did you tease yourself, get so worked up that you were thrashing on the bed, legs spread, wanting me?  Or was it fast and desperate?”  Dean panted, dropping both hands to Cas’ ass, squeezing slowly, watching Cas arch and keen above him.    
  
“Yes.  All of it.  Some days all I could think about were you and how you touched me.”  Castiel gasped as Dean gave his ass another slow squeeze, encouraging the desperate rocking motions they were both making.  “Other days I wanted to remember, to savor.  I took my time.”    
  
Dean groaned again.  Hearing this in Castiel’s voice was sin personified.  It was almost not fair.  “Did you use your fingers?  Did you fuck yourself on your fingers, imagining that it was me?”    
  
Castiel let out a broken noise, half sob, half moan, as he finally fell over the edge into bliss, Dean’s words the final straw.    
  
“Fuck.  Cas.”  Dean managed to rut up against Cas’ hip a few more times before he lost any semblance of control and exploded, painting both of their stomachs in come.  He caught Cas as the brunette slumped against him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  “Better?”    
  
Castiel nodded, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders, leaning up for another kiss, this one slow and gentle.  “Yes Dean.”    
  
“Good.”  Dean whispered.  “Now let me catch my breath, we’ll clean up and head back into town.  I’d like to do that a few hundred more times, but it would be much easier on a bed.”   
  
Castiel felt a shiver go up his spine.  A few hundred more times sounded about right.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabriel finished off his second glass of JD and stared at Sam.  The kid hadn’t moved far from the couch and he had taken to staring straight ahead and barely responding to any questions he was asked.  “Sam?”  He recognized shock when he saw it.  
  
Sam looked up at Gabriel and blinked.  “Mm?”    
  
He put the glass down on the table and climbed up and onto Sam’s lap, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders.  “Babe?”

“Mmmhmm?”  Sam looked up at Gabriel for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Gabriel’s shoulder.    
  
Gabriel started to comb his fingers through Sam’s hair, touching gently, wanting to soothe him however he could.  “Sammich, I need you to try to talk to me a little bit.  I’m worried about you.”  
  
“M’fine.”    
  
“Fine is the last thing you are.”  Gabriel said, scooting closer.  “I think you’re in shock.”  He pressed his face to Sam’s neck.  “Think I might be too.”    
  
Sam immediately pulled away to look at Gabriel, his eyes narrowing in worry.  “What’s wrong?”  He cupped Gabriel’s face in his hands.  “Talk to me Gabe.”  He leaned in to kiss Gabriel, moving back enough to look him in the eye.  “Please.”    
  
Gabriel tangled his fingers in Sam’s shirt.  “My brother just went off with your brother with no warning, having packed nothing, taking nothing with him.  He didn’t say goodbye either.  I don’t...quite know what to think right now.”  
  
Sam’s lips curled into a smile.  “We’re such a mess, the both of us, aren’t we?”  He traced his thumbs over Gabriel’s cheeks, sighing a little bit.    
  
“Yeah.  I mean.  The worst part is that I want to feel so happy that you’re still here with me, and I do.  I do.  I just, I lost Cas and I already lost him once before, and now I have to do it again, and I don’t know where he is, or if he’s going to stay safe, or if he even took his wallet with him and what-”  
  
He interrupted Gabriel with a kiss, long and slow.  “Hey.”  Sam waited until golden eyes opened to meet his.  “For all that my brother is a monumental dick and the occasional manipulative bastard?  He won’t let an innocent get hurt.  Cas will be safe with him.”    
  
Gabriel exhaled heavily and nodded, staring at Sam.  “Okay.  Okay.”  His phone chimed and he frowned, digging it out of his pocket.  He looked at the message that had come through and blinked.  “What the fuck?”  

Sam blinked and looked down at Gabriel’s phone.  “What?”    
  
“Uh.  They’re coming back.  Dean is gonna stay with Cas.  They’ll see us tomorrow.”    
  
“What?”  Sam grabbed Gabriel’s phone to look at the message.  ‘Dean and I are on our way back.  He will stay with me.  He would like to see Sam tomorrow.’  He blinked again.  “What the fuck?”  
  
Gabriel laughed.  “No stealing my reaction there Sasquatch!”   
  
Sam looked up at Gabriel.  Nothing made sense.  “I wonder how Cas convinced him to come back.  It doesn’t make any sense.”  He rubbed his forehead.   
  
“Clearly Dean was bribed with sex.”  

Sam winced.  “Mental image I did not need there Gabe.”    
  
“I’m not wrong.  I bet they both walk in tomorrow with the freshly fucked look.”  He raised an eyebrow at Sam.  “Wanna bet on it?  Winner gets to handcuff the other and have their wicked way?”    
  
This time Sam laughed, the rest of the tension bleeding out of him.  “I’ve learned better than to make bets like that with you.”    
  
Gabriel pouted.  “I will use the silk scarves, not the actual cuffs so you don’t hurt yourself this time around.”    
  
“What makes you think you’re right?”  Sam shot back, pulling Gabriel closer to him, his fingers slipping into the back pockets on Gabriel’s jeans.    
  
Gabriel hummed and tightened his hold on Sam, leaning closer to him.  “Cas let Dean get away from him once.  He’s not gonna let it happen again.”    
  
Sam shook his head and leaned closer to whisper in Gabriel’s ear.  “I’m only going to take this bet, because I’m sure as hell not going to mind if I lose.”    
Gabriel groaned and threaded his fingers into Sam’s hair, pulling him close and sealing their lips together, his hips rocking forward to rub against Sam.  “Damnit kid.  Are you trying to drive me crazy?”  
  
“Of course I am.”  Sam whispered.  He felt a grin creeping up his face.  “Gabe.  I’m not leaving.”    
  
Gabriel opened his mouth to say something back and then just stared at Sam and grinned.  “No.  You’re not.”    
  
Sam felt as desperate as he had been that morning.  He needed to touch every inch of Gabriel and he needed it now.  His fingers immediately started to push Gabriel’s shirt up, shoving it off in a matter of seconds.  “Gabriel.”  He whispered.    
  
“I say we should show up more fucked out than our brothers do. What do you think?”  Gabriel said, a low groan escaping him as Sam shoved his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor behind him.    
  
“I think you need to grab the lube you keep stuffed under the couch cushions and ride me.”  Sam growled, tugging his button up off, followed quickly by the undershirt.    
  
Gabriel groaned and reached out to feel and rub Sam’s chest, savoring the feel of his skin.  “How’d you know about the secret lube stash?”    
  
“You had some when you were sending me dirty texts during my last final.”  Sam said.  He pulled Gabriel down for another kiss and groaned as their tongues slid together, hot and desperate to taste every single inch of each other.    
  
He stood up off of Sam’s lap, shedding his jeans and boxers in a quick motion, grabbing the lube from where it was stuffed on the opposite side of the couch.  “Lose the pants kiddo.”  Gabriel ordered.  He watched Sam scramble to do just that, pushing them down his thighs, then struggling to kick off his boots.    
  
Sam looked up at Gabriel, naked and hard for him and licked his lips.  “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.  Get over here.”    
  
“Yes sir!”  Gabriel climbed back into Sam’s lap and gave a loud moan when a large hand was immediately wrapped around his dick, stroking him eagerly.  “Get busy with your other hand.”    
  
He licked his lips.  “No way.”  Sam leaned close and kissed Gabriel again, hard and desperate.  He pulled away just enough to stare into surprised golden eyes.  “Get yourself ready for me.  I want to watch.”    
  
Gabriel choked on his next breath of air and whined, pressing into another kiss.  “Damnit kid.  You’re going to drive me crazy.”  He said.  He flipped open the cap to the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers.    
  
“Pretty sure you exist to drive me crazy.”  Sam said, giving Gabriel’s cock another slow stroke, watching him groan.  “Come on Gabe.  Won’t take much.  Bet you’re still loose from last night.”    
  
He pressed two fingers into himself and rocked back eagerly.  If Sam wanted a show, he would give him a show.  “Yeah, still open and ready for you to fuck me open, make me scream.  Fuck, Sam, wanna feel you, need you.”    
  
Sam stroked Gabriel slowly, teasing him, enjoying each of the whines and whimpers that threatened to escape his lips as they kissed.  “Need you, need you so bad Gabriel.”  Sam begged, rocking faster.  “Please, want inside you.”    
  
Gabriel panted, pressing a third finger in, stretching himself desperately.  “Yes, yes.  Need it.”  He rocked back into his fingers and then forward into Sam’s hand, his body already strung tight, wanting even more.    
  
Sam leaned forward to whisper in Gabriel’s ear.  “Come on.  Push those fingers as deep as they’ll go.  Hit your prostate, I want to see you scream for me.”    
  
He twisted his fingers inside him just enough to brush over his prostate and shuddered as Sam swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock to spread around the leaking precome.  “Ahhh, Sam!”    
  
“That’s it.”  Sam said, his voice a low purr.  “That’s it Gabriel.  Almost ready for me?”    
  
Gabriel pulled his fingers out and fumbled with the lube before he managed to squeeze more out onto his hand.  He licked his lips and wrapped his hand around Sam’s dick, enjoying the groan he managed to wrench out of him as he stroked Sam hard and fast.  “Yes, yes, yes, come on.”    
  
Sam groaned and pulled Gabriel’s hand away, tugging Gabriel closer with his free hand on the small of his back.  “Come on Gabe, help me out here.”    
  
“Christ, give me a second.”  Gabriel swore, shifting on the couch so he was straddling Sam’s lap properly.  He reached out and wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock, holding him in place as he sank back onto him, shuddering hard.  “Fuck, I’ll never get tired of that.”    
  
“Fuuuck.”  Gabriel’s body swallowed him like he had been built for it.  Sam bit down on his lip and tried to take a deep breath.  “Damnit Gabriel…”  Sam trailed his hands up Gabriel’s thighs, to his waist and held onto him carefully.  “Fuck, need you to move.”    
  
Gabriel nodded, rocking his hips in a slow motion, pleased when Sam’s head fell back with a loud moan.  “Y-yeah...come on.  Wanna make you scream.”  Sam’s hands fell to his hips and helped lift him, pulling out so only the tip of Sam’s cock remained in him before Gabriel rocked his hips back down, punching the air out of his lungs.  He waited only a moment before setting a steady rhythm, rocking into every upward thrust Sam gave him.    
  
Sam watched Gabriel move over him, sweat beading on his brow and golden eyes locked with his.  “Love you.”  He whispered, leaning in for another kiss, slow and hot, their lips and tongues sliding together.    
  
Gabriel broke away from the kiss to pant, a low whine escaping his lips as he shifted the angle and Sam hit his prostate.  He groaned and moved faster, knowing that lasting long like this was a hopeless cause.  “Sam, touch me, please touch me.”  He begged, staring into Sam’s eyes as he pressed their foreheads together.  “Please!”  
  
“Always had a thing for my hands, haven’t you?”  Sam asked, dropping his hand to Gabriel’s cock, giving it a hard stroke, watching Gabriel shiver and moan as he rode Sam harder.  “Good thing I have a thing for your mouth, your eyes, your ass…fuck Gabriel, I have a thing for your everything.”  
  
Gabriel huffed out a laugh and then groaned when Sam’s thrusts became harder and more frantic, every downward motion he made was met with a hard thrust up from Sam, and Sam, coordinated bastard was stroking him in time with every thrust.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”  He swore, his thighs shaking.    
  
Sam pulled Gabriel into another kiss, yanking hard on his hair, swallowing Gabriel’s moan as he did.  He devoured Gabriel, claiming that smart mouth as his and his alone.  Gabriel was already starting to come apart in his arms, the shorter man shaking and frantic in all of his motions.    
  
There was no way he could last under the complete onslaught of all things Sam.  His hands, his mouth, and holy fuck, his dick.  Gabriel slid his fingers up to Sam’s hair, panting frantically against his lips.  “Sam, Sam, fuck!”  Gabriel bit down a shout, spilling all over Sam’s hand and his stomach, his body slumping as Sam held him in place.  “C’mon kiddo, want it, want to feel you.”    
  
Sam shook, shuddering in Gabriel’s arms as he pulled Gabriel down once more and went flying over the edge after the shorter man.  “Fuck, Gabriel!”  He rocked slowly, coming down from the high as he held on tightly.  He stole another slow kiss.  “Gabriel.”    
  
Gabriel hummed and leaned into the next kiss, pressing closer to Sam.  “Love you kiddo.”   
  
Sam smiled and rubbed Gabriel’s back gently.  “Love you too.  But we need to go to the bedroom.  Shower.”    
  
“Yeah.”  Gabriel mumbled.    
  
He poked Gabriel in the side, enough to make him sit up and glower.  “Come on.  Dried come isn’t fun.  You told me that.  Let’s go.”  When Gabriel still refused to move, Sam shifted so he slid out of Gabriel and stood up, carrying him to the bathroom.  “Come on you.”    
  
Gabriel felt like melting into Sam’s arms.  All he could feel was relieved.  Sam wasn’t leaving.  Neither was Cas.  At least not yet.  They still had a lot to sort out.  But maybe, maybe he’d get to keep this for a little while longer.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT. So there will be much more angst coming at the end of this, as you can see me hinting at. I mean hell, now that we've got some resolution on Sam's side of the family tree, it's time to introduce the freakshow that is Gabriel's. Right? Riiiiiiight? 
> 
> We'll see what happens! I know I've already started writing the next installment, I have a christmas special planned (IE PORN), and then after the new year? Who knows! Thank you for sticking around you wonderful darlings! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Some Things Never Change...and Some Things Do [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178124) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
